Need You
by Mily Black II
Summary: Défi Carolisa : Vivre avec un moldu à beaucoup d'inconvénient, surtout quand des mangemorts n'hésitent pas à faire le déplacement jusque chez Lily... Mais pour qui sont ils venus ?
1. Chapter 1

'Trépigner d'impatience'. Voila quelque chose dont la jeune femme rousse ce serait bien passé. Pressée de rentrer chez elle pour s'allonger confortablement et regarder la télévision avec sa colocataire… Voilà ce qu'elle avait envie à ce moment même. Mais non, au lieu de cela, elle devait attendre que les clients avant elle fassent leur choix. Et cela ne semblait pas gagner d'avance. Pourquoi fallait il autant de temps à cette femme pour choisir des gâteaux !

Elle maudit tout le monde dont elle-même. Elle aurait aimé ne pas avoir cette envie de chocolat et plus exactement de pain au chocolat… Mais voilà, en rentrant du travail, elle était passée devant la devanture de ce magasin et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'entrer pour céder à la tentation… Et maintenant elle le regrettait amèrement ! Elle inspira un grand coup songeant à l'effet bénéfique que le chocolat aurait sur ses nerfs.

En effet sa meilleure amie, et colocataire, avait eu la mauvaise idée quelques jours avant de lui annoncer son départ de l'appartement pour aller s'installer avec son petit ami… La jeune femme sentit son estomac se contracter. Le départ de Mélinda l'effrayait quelque peu. Tout d'abord elle devait trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour vivre avec elle puis s'habituer à cette nouvelle personne. Et tout cela le plus rapidement possible parce que le loyer était bien trop élevé pour que Lily puisse le payer seule.

Son regard se posa sur les gâteaux qui semblaient la narguer de l'autre coté du présentoir. Un mois avant, elle avait promis à Mél' d'être solidaire et de ne plus manger de sucreries mais voilà… Ce manque était compensé chez l'une par des activités sensuelles alors que l'autre était seule et peu décidée à se fixer. Elle ferma les yeux pour penser à autre chose. Elle se remémora sa journée, ses enquêtes…

Son travail la satisfaisait pleinement. Elle suivait un entraînement physique intense et manger des sucreries lui était parfaitement possible. Auror… Un métier très masculin et où les femmes étaient rares mais elle comptait y exceller. Déjà contrairement aux autres, elle n'avait pas l'intention de fonder de famille dans l'immédiat et espérait rencontrer un homme qui accepterait que sa femme risque sa vie pour défendre les innocents.

Le point important était aussi qu'elle voulait vivre du coté moldu. Rester connectée avec ses origines et les personnes les plus exposées à ce mage noir qui terrorisait de plus en plus le monde magique. Si tous savaient le nombre de fois que des sorciers leur avaient sauvé la vie… Elle aurait sans doute déjà eu son pain au chocolat et serait repartie vers chez elle…

Enfin sortie de la boulangerie elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers chez elle. Son canapé était son objectif, rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Pas même un mannequin masculin pour sous vêtements qui lui aurait fait des propositions. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Elle prendrait peut être le temps tout de même de lui demander son numéro…

En entrant dans l'appartement, elle repère tout de suite un manteau jeté nonchalamment sur un siège. Son sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'elle enlève le sien et se dirige vers la chambre du fond où des bruits se font entendre. Elle y trouve son amie affairée à ranger les dernières affaires qui traînent dans la pièce.

- Salut Mélinda !

- Oh Lily !!! S'écria cette dernière.

Les deux jeunes femmes se connaissent depuis des années. Depuis leur première année à Beauxbâtons, une école de sorcellerie française. Une pointe de nostalgie serre le cœur de la rouquine quand elle réalise que ce sera la première fois qu'elles allaient être séparées. Elles s'étaient tout de suite très bien entendues, rejetées par les autres parce que d'ascendance moldue et non vélane comme la plupart de leurs camarades.

- Pourquoi semble tu si surprise de me voir ? demanda Lily.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il était cette heure ci !

La rouquine esquissa une grimace. Pour elle, il lui semblait qu'il était beaucoup plus tard tant sa journée avait été longue. Réfléchissant plus en avant, elle remarqua même que cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle négligeait ses phases de repos au profit de longues discussions avec Mélinda.

- Figures toi, continua t elle de son ton enjoué, que Mme Littman nous a trouvé un colocataire !

L'image de Mme Littman s'imposa à l'esprit de Lily. Bien que charmante à beaucoup d'égard, leur propriétaire avait la mauvaise habitude de se mêler de ce qu'il ne la regardait pas ou peu. Les deux jeunes sorcières avaient donc pris l'habitude de faire très attention lorsqu'elles utilisaient leurs baguettes…

En effet, il était formellement interdit de parler de sa condition magique à un moldu avant que son dossier n'ait été étudié par une commission spéciale du ministère de la magie. Il fallait leur agrément pour pouvoir le faire… De plus, il serait très mal vu qu'une Auror, fraîchement diplômée ne se fasse surprendre par une vieille femme sans défense.

- Comment ça 'trouver' ? Ce n'est pas à moi de dire si oui ou non j'accepte de partager cet appart' avec quelqu'un !?

D'un seul coup, Lily réalisa toute la teneur de la phrase. Tous les détails qu'elle n'avait pas soulignés :

- Mme Littman ? UN Colocataire ?

Mélinda regarda son amie avec un sourire désolé avant de retourner à son empaquetage. Leur propriétaire s'était révélée une aide précieuse quand les deux jeunes filles avaient décidé de faire leurs études à Londres, n'ayant qu'un anglais très scolaire qui s'était vite retrouvé handicapant vu le peu de vocabulaire qu'elles avaient.

Et là, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un pour remplacer au pied levé Mélinda. Ce qui en soi était une bonne chose. Mais qui compliquait énormément la vie de la rouquine. De plus, le fait que ce soit un homme éveillait l'alarme mentale de Lily. Imaginant brusquement un rustre qui n'allait avoir de cesse de vouloir la mettre dans son lit…

Une semaine s'était passée depuis le départ de Mélinda et par conséquent l'emménagement de son nouveau colocataire. Sept longs jours pour la rouquine contrairement à son amie… Elles avaient décidé de se retrouver le vendredi soir dans leur bar préféré afin de se faire une soirée entre filles pour rattraper le temps perdu par l'éloignement. Elles s'assirent à une table, souriantes l'une à l'autre, heureuses d'être ensemble.

- Lily, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse !

La jeune Evans serra les dents, attendant de savoir le pourquoi de cette exclamation de joie.

- C'est si… Merveilleux de vivre avec lui !

Elle se crispa encore plus. Malheureusement c'était bien ce qu'elle avait prévu, Mélinda aimait vivre avec son petit ami Kevin. Non pas que la rouquine ressentit la moindre envie de s'établir comme son amie, le problème venait qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout cet homme… Mais pour son amie elle tentait de faire bonne figure et de ne pas se fâcher avec lui. Ce qui relevait parfois de l'exploit…

- J'en suis contente, grommela t elle.

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, toi aussi tu trouveras un homme bien !

Lily pouffa. Il est vrai que l'idée que quelqu'un l'attendait le soir après une journée dangereuse lui plaisait énormément mais ce n'était pas près d'arriver. Surtout qu'elle ne cherchait aucunement une relation stable, ni même une relation éphémère pour le moment. Elle était si bien ainsi qu'elle détestait Mélinda d'avoir modifier son mode de vie.

Et puis, une relation stable réveillerait peut être ses envies de bébé et avoir un enfant était incompatible avec sa mission de protéger la population. Alors pour le moment elle se contentait de trouver repoussant ces petites boules de chaires hurlantes d'un revers de la main.

- Tu verras un jour ce sera ton tour ! Insista lourdement Mélinda.

- Mél' tu sais très bien mon opinion là-dessus…

La jeune Evans soupira à la conversation qui n'allait pas tarder d'avoir lieu comme à chaque fois que le sujet était abordé. Sujet qui était une mine de conversations longues et stériles puisque aucune des deux ne voulaient céder un pouce de terrain.

- Oui mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas vrai… Qu'au fond de toi, tu souhaites réellement te caser et fonder une petite famille dans une grande maison avec un jardin et un chien.

Le sourire de Lily s'agrandit. Pourquoi semblait il si difficile à son amie, de comprendre qu'elles n'avaient pas les mêmes attentes dans la vie. Que là où l'une espérait une vie calme et des bambins à foison, l'autre préférait risquer sa vie pour ses idéaux.

- Mél', marmonna t elle, lasse d'avance.

- Roh, Lily ! Tu ne peux pas fuir cette conversation éternellement ! Un jour, il faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi dès qu'on te parle de famille tu te sens agressée…

Oui un jour, pensa cette dernière en portant son verre à sa bouche, mais pas aujourd'hui.

- Si tu me racontais votre première semaine de colocation…

Une esquive, la première de la soirée mais pas la dernière. Mélinda lui jeta un regard noir avant de commencer son récit sur les multiples qualités de son petit ami et de l'appartement qu'elle partageait dorénavant avec lui.

- Notre première semaine de vie commune était parfaite, nous sommes en accord sur tout.

- Cà, c'est parce que tu n'oses pas le contrarier… bougonna la rouquine incapable de se retenir.

- Je fais des compromis…

- Appelle ça comme tu veux… Et lui, lesquels a-t-il fait ?

Elle esquiva la question comme à chaque fois, sachant pertinemment que son amie ne supportait pas l'homme qu'elle qualifie 'de sa vie'. Il y avait comme ça beaucoup de sujet où Mélinda se faisait une joie de changer de sujet. Lily aimait croire qu'elle voyait que son couple était loin d'être parfait. Pourtant ils vivaient ensemble tandis que Lily partageait son appartement avec un inconnu !

- Si on m'avait dit il y a un an que je m'installerai avec lui…

La rouquine posa un regard absent sur son amie. Persuadée qu'elle était encore en train de revivre leur rencontre, elle se demanda pour la nième fois ce qui méritait tant d'ébahissement…

Un an auparavant, après une journée de cours intensive, elles étaient allées en boite pour se dégourdir les jambes et oublier les examens qui n'allaient pas tarder. Ils avaient tout d'abord échangés de longs regards au travers la fumée épaisse de la pièce, puis il l'avait invité à danser. De fil en aiguille, ils s'étaient embrassés puis caressés…

Mélinda avait alors disparut pendant tout le week end, ne téléphonant que deux fois, rapidement, pour dire qu'elle était toujours en vie… Lily avait pensé qu'une fois le lundi commencé, tout redeviendrait à la normale mais non, il lui avait téléphoné, lui proposant de multiples sorties et finalement il était resté dans leur vie à toutes les deux, source de bonheur pour l'une et d'énervement pour l'autre…

- Au fait comme ça se passe avec ton nouveau colocataire ?

Comment pouvait elle parler de son petit ami avec passion pour brusquement parler de… se demanda Lily surprise.

- Ce serait si romantique que vous tombiez amoureux !

Elles sortirent du bar, s'étreignant une dernière fois avant de prendre chacune une direction différente.

Tomber amoureuse de son colocataire ? La phrase de Mélinda résonnait dans la tête de la jeune fille. Voilà bien une chose dont Lily se sentait incapable. Il n'était pas repoussant loin de là, c'est juste que son esprit pragmatique avait tout de suite analysé tous les problèmes que cela poserait si cela ne collait pas entre eux. De plus, il fallait bien le dire, aucune étincelle n'était apparue entre eux…

Une semaine avant, il s'était présenté à l'heure exacte que Mme Littman lui avait donnée. Il paraissait quelque peu mal à l'aise mais elles avaient réussi à le détendre sans pour autant tomber dans la familiarité… Après tout, il pouvait être quelqu'un de très dangereux et il ne fallait peut être pas lui donner de faux espoirs et risquer les ennuis.

Le radar à ennuis de Lily s'était mis en route sans raison particulière ou presque. Elle était perpétuellement sur le qui vive craignant qu'il ne découvre sa nature de sorcière. Grand et élancé, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il a du succès auprès des femmes et pas seulement celles de son age. Pourtant il ne chercha aucunement à les séduire d'un sourire ou d'un coup d'œil aguicheur.

- Je suis désolé d'arriver ainsi…

- Non, viens assieds toi, je vais chercher quelque chose à boire, proposa Mélinda.

Quelque chose à boire ? L'esprit de Lily avait fait tilt à ce moment là. Fini le jus de citrouille, sinon il lui faudrait trouver une raison valable de boire cela. De plus, comme lui expliquer qu'elle en trouve alors que les magasins moldus n'en vendaient pas ?! Elle déglutit, prenant conscience à quel point sa vie venait de changer.

Il s'était vite révélé de bonne compagnie, de conversation agréable et avec un sens de l'humour très développé. D'où l'allusion de Mélinda à une possible liaison amoureuse avec Lily puisqu'au final il remplissait tous les critères pour lui plaire. Elles l'avaient invité à dîner avec elles et finalement ils avaient discuté tous les trois jusque tard dans la nuit.

Lily hâta le pas pour rentrer à l'appartement. Sa soirée entre filles n'avaient pas atteint son but premier, celui de lui changer les idées. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle pourrait se vautrer dans le divan pour regarder un film à la télévision et s'endormir tranquillement devant.

Arrivée sur son palier, la jeune femme entendit des rires puissants, semblant venir de son appartement. Qu'est ce que Rémus fabriquait ? Voulait il que leur voisine, et propriétaire accessoirement, les congédie ?! Elle sortit les clés de son sac et les inséra dans la serrure sans réussir à la faire tourner. Passablement énervée, elle tenta de se calmer avant de sonner à la porte de son propre appartement.

De l'autre coté, le silence se fit et bientôt le bruit du pêne retentit. Elle allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez elle mais elle ne pourrait nullement s'étendre devant la télévision et s'y endormir comme elle l'avait souhaité si ardemment pour oublier cette soirée où Mélinda n'avait fait que vanter les louanges de son charmant petit ami.

- Lily ?!

La tête de Rémus dépassait légèrement. Ainsi posté, il l'empêchait à la fois d'entrer mais aussi de voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Elle eut brusquement l'impression de déranger alors qu'elle était chez elle !

- Puis je entrer ? Demanda t elle froidement.

- Euh…

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et dans un mouvement fluide sortit sur le palier en refermant la porte derrière lui. Elle n'avait pas réussi à voir l'étendue des dégâts qu'elle supposait importante vu la réaction de son colocataire…

- Comment s'est passée ta soirée ?

Elle le regarda le sourcil levé. Il osait vraiment lui demander cela devant la porte de chez eux ?! Elle inspira profondément comme à chaque fois qu'elle voulait se calmer pour éviter de faire tout exploser dans un rayon de cinq mètres… Ce qui serait très dur à expliquer à un moldu…

- Très bien… Puis je entrer ?

Elle allait pour ajouter 'chez moi' mais elle se contint. Après tout, il était aussi chez lui et avait bien le droit de recevoir des amis pourtant à cet instant précis, Lily le maudit d'avoir eut une soirée à priori divertissante alors que la sienne avait été si… Elle s'interdit de finir sa pensée, préférant se concentrer sur l'homme qui se tenait toujours entre elle et son appartement…

- Euh… C'est que mes meilleurs amis sont là…

- Et ? Je vais aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre, pas de problème…

- Oh, non ! Tu peux rester avec nous si tu le souhaites !!! C'est juste qu'ils se sont un peu laissés aller et je préférais qu'ils rangent un peu avant que tu n'entres.

La jeune femme grommela légèrement. Le geste était louable alors autant faire un effort. Elle regarda une dernière fois Rémus dans les yeux pour y chercher une pointe de mensonge mais elle fut étonnée d'y voir un réel embarras. Elle lui sourit avant de croiser les bras devant elle dans une attitude qu'elle espérait détendue.

Brusquement la porte s'ouvrit sur deux autres hommes, souriants à pleines dents et visiblement très fiers d'eux. Ils ouvrirent tous les deux la bouche pourtant un seul s'exprima tandis que l'autre détaillait du regard Lily en se passant la main dans ses cheveux déjà décoiffés.

- Bienvenue chez toi, Oh Belle Créature !

Rémus laissa tomber sa tête en avant comme gêné par l'attitude ses deux amis. Il semblait habitué à ce genre de drague, communément appelée 'rentre dedans'. Ce qu'il avait moins l'habitude pourtant fut la réaction de sa colocataire.

Tout d'abord immobile, la rage bouillait en elle et menaçait de lui sortir par tous les pores de la peau. Normalement les femmes auxquelles Sirius adressaient ce genre de compliments rougissaient, bafouillaient et finissaient par sourire bêtement. Or là, les lèvres de Lily exprimaient presque du dégout…

- C'est bon, vous avez fini ? Demanda t elle sèchement.

- Euh… Oui, bredouilla le décoiffé en se poussant du passage pour lui permettre de rentrer. Je m'appelle James.

Il avait tendu la main afin qu'elle s'en saisisse et la serre mais elle continua son chemin sans un regard, se dirigeant vers sa chambre sans un mot supplémentaire.

- Pas très loquace ta coloc', Rém' ! S'écria Sirius en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

- Elle n'a pas du apprécier d'être retenue devant la porte de son appartement, grinça ce dernier.

Un silence s'installa, laissant la possibilité aux trois hommes d'analyser la réaction de la rouquine qui venait de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Les deux bruns se remémorant surtout les courbes harmonieuse de son corps tandis que Rémus croisait les doigts pour que cela n'entache pas leur récente colocation.

- Les gars, ce serait sans doute mieux que vous partiez…

- Oh non, Mus ! Depuis quand tu laisses une femme décider ?!

- Depuis qu'elle est ma colocataire ! En plus, j'aime bien vivre ici, alors Sirius si tu pouvais t'abstenir de la draguer et surtout de lui briser le cœur…

Le brun soupira, se tournant vers le troisième qui jusque là n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

- James, tu pourrais m'aider !

- …

- Tu te rends compte que Rémus veut nous mettre à la porte de chez lui alors que le soleil n'est pas encore levé ?!

- Et ?

Le manque de réaction de leur ami les surprit. En temps normal, il était le premier à vouloir que leur soirée ne finisse pas, inventant toutes les raisons possibles à cela. Là, par contre, il était confortablement installé dans le canapé, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Que se passe t il, James ? Demanda Rémus.

- Elle est magnifique !

Rémus grogna. Il savait ce que cela signifiait : Il allait la draguer et comme toutes les femmes une fois qu'elle aurait cédé, il romprait et filerait vers d'autres aventures… Il devrait mettre Lily au courant de tout cela. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle tombe amoureuse de l'un de ces deux zouaves…

- Les gars… N'y touchez pas ! J'adore cet appart' et elle est facile à vivre alors ne gâchez pas tout…

- Dommage, marmonna Sirius.

Remarquant que James n'avait pas donné sa parole, il se retourna vers lui mais ce qu'il vit l'effraya quelque peu. En effet son ami à lunettes était tourné vers la porte de la chambre de la rouquine de laquelle échappait une faible musique.

Allongée sur son lit, les bras écartés, Lily fixait le plafond. L'agacement qu'elle avait ressenti en rentrant chez elle avait disparu au profit d'un profond abattement. Elle était seule, enfermée dans sa chambre… Elle aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un avec qui rire et discuter mais au lieu de ça elle écoutait de la musique…

Finalement Mélinda avait peut être raison, elle devait se trouver d'autres amis à Londres, rencontrer de nouvelles têtes. Et pourquoi pas commencer par les amis de Rémus ? Il était gentil et serviable alors ses mais devaient être des gens biens…

Elle se souvint alors les quelques mots de celui à cheveux longs. 'Belle Créature'. Quelle idée d'utiliser ce genre de phrase pour qualifier une femme surtout quand elle vous est inconnue. Et l'autre qui n'avait pas caché ses yeux appréciateurs ! Un vulgaire bout de viande, voilà ce qu'elle était pour eux !

Elle entendit vaguement la porte d'entrée se fermer puis des bruits de vaisselle. Ils étaient partis. Elle était de nouveau seule avec Rémus… Elle se leva et réajusta sa tenue avant de sortir de sa chambre. Elle tenait à mettre deux ou trois choses au point avec son colocataire…

- Rémus, appela t elle.

Ce dernier sursauta, la suivant du regard pendant qu'elle se servait un verre de jus de fruit.

- Lily… Je suis encore désolé pour tout à l'heure…

- Ce n'est rien, murmura t elle, ne sachant pas très bien comment commencer.

- La prochaine fois, je ne bloquerais pas la porte.

Le jeune homme était réellement dans ses petites chaussures. En une semaine il avait eut le temps de prendre ses marques dans l'appartement et de s'y sentir chez lui. Lily et lui avaient des modes de vies compatibles et mis à part cette soirée, aucun incident ne paraissait probable entre eux.

A condition que ses amis se tiennent loin de la jeune fille.

- Je voudrais te dire aussi, continua t il, Sirius et James sont… Se sont de très bons amis à moi mais je ne te cacherais pas que leur attitude vis-à-vis des femmes n'est pas très…

Les lèvres de la jeune femme dessinèrent un sourire franc.

- Cherches tu à me dire qu'ils vont essayer de me mettre dans leur lit ?

- Oui, répondit il surpris par tant de franchise.

- Et qu'ils sont du genre à ne pas désirer plus qu'une heure ?

- Euh… Plutôt une nuit.

Cette conversation les amusait tous les deux. Pas de faux semblants, les choses étaient claires entre eux. Pendant un moment, Rémus s'imagina ami avec elle. Mais cela dura peu de temps, James et Sirius, de par leur comportement, ruineraient sans doute cette chance qui lui était offerte.

- Je leur ai dit de te laisser tranquille, mais je ne sais pas si cela aura un quelconque effet sur eux…

- Ne t'en fais pas, pouffa Lily, je sais me défendre !

- Je n'en doute pas.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans le salon et discutèrent de leur semaine, des impressions de Rémus et finalement de la soirée de Lily. Chacun se sentait libre de parler, leur complicité naissante les faisait sourire et ce fut les premiers rayons du jour qui eurent raison d'eux.

Petit à petit, des habitudes prirent place entre eux. Les dîners se faisaient ensemble à la table de la cuisine avant de s'installer dans les canapés pour regarder une émission à la télévision choisie d'un commun accord. Le temps passa sans que les deux meilleurs amis ne reviennent.

- Lily ?

- Oui ?

- James et Sirius viennent vendredi soir…

- Okay, je trouverais quelque chose à faire, répondit la jeune femme, cherchant par avance comment elle pourrait occuper sa soirée.

- Tu peux rester avec nous si tu le souhaites. Ca me ferait plaisir que tu les rencontres.

- Je ne voudrais pas déranger…

Il lui sourit nerveux à l'idée de cette soirée, peu sur que ses deux amis se tiennent correctement mais il aurait aimé que tous les trois s'entendent bien. Il y pensa les deux jours suivants et son appréhension atteint des sommets quand la sonnette de la porte retentit.

- Salut les gars !

- Mumus ! Ca faisait longtemps dis moi ! Ta coloc' t'avait puni ? Tu n'avais plus le droit de recevoir de visites ? s'exclama Sirius.

- Exactement, et là, il est encore en probation… Répondit Lily qui se trouvait non loin mais hors du champ de vision des deux nouveaux arrivants.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, médusé de s'être fait découvert.

- Salut, ronronna James en la gratifiant d'un sourire séducteur.

- Salut, claqua t elle.

A peine arrivés, ses amis draguaient… Etaient ils donc incapables de se tenir lorsqu'une femme se trouvait à proximité ? Il referma la porte, priant pour que cette soirée ne tourne pas en pugilat.

- Lily, laisse moi te présenter Sirius Black et James Potter, mes meilleurs amis… Enfin s'ils arrivent à se retenir de te draguer…

- Rémus… Comment peux tu nous présenter une si belle femme et espérer que nous ne tentions pas notre chance.

- Peut être parce qu'il n'a pas envie que je vous réduise en bouillie, répondit Lily.

Cela eut pour effet de les faire taire tandis que Rémus riait de la repartie de sa colocataire.

- Pour me réduire en bouillie, il vous faudrait vous approcher et une fois poser la main sur moi… ajouta James. Vous perdriez toute envie d'abîmer la marchandise…

- Tentez l'expérience… On verra ce qui en ressortira, répliqua t elle avec un sourire.

Il lui sourie franchement avant de se retourner vers les deux autres qui attendaient la fin de leur 'conversation'. Ce petit bout de femme lui plaisait de plus en plus et durant la soirée, il put apprécier son humour, ses réparties mais aussi la finesse de son esprit. La promesse qu'il avait fait à Rémus lui pesait déjà mais, après tout, ce dernier n'avait peut être pas tort, elle serait sans doute une très bonne amie…

Cela faisait maintenant un mois et demi que Rémus avait emménagé et la vie de la rouquine en était bouleversé. Tout d'abord, il s'avérait que vivre avec un homme était très peu différent que de vivre avec sa meilleure amie… Enfin quand il s'agissait de Rémus et non d'un type gonflé d'hormones avec pour unique obsession que de vous voir nue.

Ensuite par la fréquentation de ses amis. Bien que leur première rencontre s'était révélée un vrai fiasco, il ne faisait maintenant aucun doute qu'ils étaient amis ou sur la bonne voie pour le devenir. Parfois ils se permettaient de la complimenter ou de la draguer mais pour plaisanter. Sans réelles intentions. Enfin d'après Lily.

Finalement, sans avoir totalement perdu contact avec Mélinda, les coups de téléphone se faisaient de plus en plus espacés et une raison l'empêchait toujours de venir rejoindre la rouquine dans leur bar. Cette dernière avait même abandonné toutes idées de sorties avec sa meilleure amie.

- Tu es bien silencieuse, Lily ?

Elle se retourna vers James qui était assis à ses cotés dans le salon.

- Les soirées entre filles me manquent, murmura t elle avant de se reprendre. Attention, ça ne veut pas dire que je n'aime pas mes soirées avec vous, c'est juste…

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, finit il à sa place.

Elle se redressa comme piquée aux fesses.

- Je vous dérange dans vos soirées entre mecs, c'est ça ?!

- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça !

Surpris par la véhémence de la jeune femme, il mit ses mains en avant comme pour la retenir. Il s'étonnait à chaque fois de son caractère impulsif et passionné, s'interdisant pourtant de s'interroger sur ce que cela donnerait dans un lit.

- C'est juste que je suppose que les sujets de conversations entre filles ne sont pas les mêmes que ceux que tu as avec nous…

- Oui… Et puis nous allions faire des expos, danser… C'est moins drôle de faire cela toute seule !

- On fera ça à notre retour ! S'écria Sirius qui écoutait depuis quelques temps. En plus, tu pourras m'aider à draguer…

- Comme si tu en avais besoin, ria Lily.

James la regarda un peu déçu que leur conversation prenne déjà fin. Aller en boite avec elle ? Voilà une optique plutôt intéressante… Il pourrait danser avec elle et pourquoi pas… Son regard croisa celui de Rémus. Un sourire amer apparut sur ses lèvres. Non, il n'y aurait rien de tout cela puisqu'il avait promis à son ami de ne pas toucher à la jeune femme.

De plus, maintenant qu'il la connaissait plus, il n'avait guère envie de la perdre. Elle était devenue comme précieuse à ses yeux. Un peu comme le quatrième des trois mousquetaires…

Lily se leva et salua les garçons pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Sa journée avait été longue et difficile, elle tombait maintenant de fatigue. Elle entendit les garçons partir et s'endormit aussitôt. Ce ne fut que tard dans la matinée qu'elle s'éveilla des souvenirs de ses songes… Et surtout de James.

Des trois, il était le seul à vraiment la troubler. Quand il était proche d'elle, elle se sentait brusquement fragile et elle détestait cette impression. Elle s'était surprise plusieurs fois la veille au soir à espérer un mot ou un geste tendre mais rien n'était venu. Elle avait passé un moment à observer ses mains se demandant ce qu'elles feraient sur son corps…

Etait il impossible d'avoir des amis de l'autre sexe ? Il y a encore peu de temps elle aurait répondu que c'était faisable. Et elle y arrivait très bien avec Rémus et Sirius… Mais James… Si elle ne savait pas son aptitude à séduire pour mieux quitter les femmes, elle aurait tenté sa chance mais elle avait d'autres buts dans la vie que d'avoir le cœur brisé par un homme. Surtout quand elle savait d'avance que cela ne finirait pas bien…

La veille au soir, elle l'avait souvent vu la détailler, l'observer du coin de l'œil. Dans un premier temps, elle avait voulu jouer de cela puis elle s'était souvenue que Rémus leur avait fait promettre de se tenir convenablement avec elle… Elle ne devait pas réveiller la tentation. Et briser cette magnifique amitié qui les unissait tous les trois.

Son téléphone sonna, l'obligeant à revenir à la réalité. Cette réalité où elle était seule dans son lit sans aucune obligation de prévue pour la journée.

- Lily !?

Tant d'excitation et de volubilité dans la voix de sa meilleure amie, l'alerta tout de suite.

- Mélinda ? Que se passe t il ?

Il était si peu courant qu'elle soit éveillé à cette heure ci un samedi matin et qu'en plus elle soit enjouée que même sa réponse ne tut point l'appréhension qui grandissait en elle.

- Rien, je voulais juste avoir de tes nouvelles !

La rouquine grimaça.

- Que fais tu aujourd'hui ? Continua t elle.

- Rien, grogna Lily, comprenant qu'elle allait jouer le rôle de bouche trou aujourd'hui.

- Que dirais tu de…

Le dimanche soir, Rémus reparut à l'appartement dans un état pitoyable montrant qu'il ne s'était pas contenté de faire la fête avec les deux autres. Le cœur de Lily se serra quand ses pensées glissèrent vers James qui avait très certainement du lui aussi se trouver une compagne pour la nuit…

- Tu as l'air fatigué, Rémus… Dit Lily avec un sourire coquin.

- Exténué serait le mot juste ! Il faut que je fasse ma valise pour demain.

Elle hocha la tête avant de se replonger dans la lecture de son livre. Ou tout du moins dans la contemplation de la page ouverte devant elle, s'imaginant le type de femme qui devait plaire au brun à lunettes.

Elle serait seule dans l'appartement les cinq prochaines semaines et bizarrement loin de lui faire plaisir cela l'effrayait un peu. Elle n'avait jamais vécu seule et le fait que Mélinda se faisait de moins en moins présente lui faisait craindre le pire. Finalement elle n'était pas si forte que cela… Elle sentit le canapé bouger à ses cotés.

- Ca va aller Lily ?

- Moui… Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? ajouta t elle consciente que sa réponse laissait entendre le contraire.

- Parce que tu te retrouves toute seule pour la première fois…

- Ne t'en fais pas…

Ne pas s'en faire… Une semaine après la jeune femme riait encore de cette réplique. Les soirées lui semblaient interminables, elle avait envie de lui téléphoner rien que pour avoir moins l'impression d'être seule. Mais voilà, elle n'avait aucun moyen de le joindre et il ne paraissait pas avoir besoin de lui demander de ses nouvelles.

Quant à Sirius et James, ils ne venaient plus à l'appartement ce qui était normal puisque leur ami n'était plus là, mais elle aurait aimé croire qu'elle était plus pour eux que la colocataire de Rémus. Tout cela renforçait son sentiment d'abandon et elle saisissait n'importe quel prétexte pour s'occuper l'esprit, tel que du travail supplémentaire.

Ce week end était passé tristement et c'était presque avec joie qu'elle envisageait son retour au travail le lendemain. Dans la cuisine, elle écoutait les dernières nouvelles du coté sorcier quand le carillon de la porte d'entrée la fit sursauter. Elle saisit sa baguette et la mit dans son tablier.

Elle ouvrit la porte. Un homme imposant se tenait devant elle, à coté de James dont le visage grisâtre ne présageait rien de bon. Son cœur se serra à l'idée que quelque chose de grave avait du se produire. Rémus ?!

- Melle Evans ? demanda le mastodonte après avoir regarder sur un minuscule bout de papier.

- Oui…

- Connaissez vous cet homme ? Fit il en désignant James.

Elle hocha la tête, de plus en plus perplexe.

- Très bien. Tenez.

Il lui tendit une valise et dès qu'elle l'eut saisi, il partit d'un pas pressé sans une explication supplémentaire.

- Que se passe t il ? Réussit elle enfin à demander.

- J'ai eu un accident… Et ils ne voulaient pas que je rentre chez moi puisque je vis seul… Enfin avec Sirius mais il est en voyage…

Réalisant qu'ils se trouvaient toujours sur le seuil de la porte, elle l'invita à entrer s'écartant du chemin pour le laisser entrer mais il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement.

- Lily… Je suis aveugle.

La gorge de la jeune femme se noua. Elle l'observa alors plus et remarqua enfin des pansements qui dépassaient de chaque coté de ses lunettes de soleil. Mais aussi qu'une de ses mains touchait le mur du bout des doigts et qu'il se tenait moins droit que d'habitude, comme à bout de forces. Elle posa la valise dans coin et lui prit le coude pour l'accompagner jusqu'au canapé.

- Que s'est il passé ?

- Je ne me souviens de rien…

Elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

- Je vais te préparer la chambre de Rémus. Je suis sure que cela ne le dérangera pas…

- Et toi ?

Elle le regarda vaguement conscience que son silence pouvait prêter à confusion mais incapable de réagir. Elle était si heureuse d'avoir de la compagnie et qu'en plus ce soit James… Quel dommage que ce soit dans ces circonstances…

- Non, du tout. C'est juste que demain, je dois aller travailler. Ca ira pour toi ?

- Tu auras juste à me mettre devant la télé avec de l'eau et du pain, répondit il avec un sourire piteux.

Elle le détailla vraiment pour la première fois profitant de sa cécité pour cela. Tout d'abord ses cheveux qui n'en faisaient qu'à leurs têtes, puis ses lunettes, son nez, sa bouche… Une vague de chaleur l'envahit tandis qu'elle continuait vers son torse et ses jambes qu'elle devinait musclées sous le jean.

- Te mettre au pain sec et à l'eau… Pourquoi pas ?

Il esquissa un faible sourire, peu enclin à s'amuser réellement. Entendre la voix de la jeune femme lui faisait un bien fou même s'il aurait préféré ne pas être un poids pour elle. Il était un homme, un de ceux qui ne veulent pas paraître faible devant une femme et encore moins devant une belle… Il grommela quelques mots avant de se repousser dans le fauteuil.

- Je reviens, murmura t elle.

Il la sentit passer près de lui. Il se demanda ce qu'elle portait, ce qu'elle avait fait de sa semaine et surtout de son week end. Avait elle vu quelqu'un ? A vrai dire avait elle quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Il soupira. Il devrait plutôt trouver un moyen de se rendre du coté sorcier pour voir un médicomage que de s'imaginer Lily dans des tenues toutes plus affriolantes les unes que les autres.

Le problème était épineux. Il ne connaissait que très peu de sorcier en qui il avait entièrement confiance et pour la majorité il fallait envoyer un hibou… Et comment expliquer à un moldu qu'il n'y a rien de bizarre à envoyer son courrier ainsi… Et cela sans lui révéler sa particularité ?

C'est pourquoi quand le médecin moldu la veille lui avait demandé où il voulait aller il avait pensé à Lily. Quitte à être bloqué dans cette partie de Londres autant que ce soit avec elle… Il ne pouvait rêver meilleur endroit pour attendre le retour des deux autres… Ni meilleure compagnie… Il grogna en se rappelant la promesse qu'il avait faite.

- C'est bon, son lit est prêt, annonça Lily en revenant dans la pièce.

- Merci…

- As-tu mangé ?

Il secoua la tête, se maudissant immédiatement après d'avoir réveillé une douleur sourde dans son cerveau. Elle s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour finir le dîner. Tandis qu'elle s'affairait, elle cherchait à analyser la situation et tout ce que cela impliquait. Elle était dorénavant garde malade… Donc il était maintenant hors de question de travailler plus tard que prévu. Son cœur s'envola : James était là !

Elle se traita de fille stupide quand un bruit de chute, accompagné d'un petit cri lui parvint du salon. Elle s'essuya les mains précipitamment et couru pour trouver James assis au sol, se massant un genou.

- Que s'est il passé ? Demanda t elle en s'accroupissant devant lui.

- Je m'ennuyais.

- Mais je ne suis partie que depuis deux minutes…

- Oui, mais le temps loin de toi passe trop lentement… répliqua t il un peu sarcastiquement avant de s'excuser. Pardon, c'est juste que…

Elle avait rougi, quel dommage qu'il ait utilisé ce ton pour le dire… Puis elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle l'avait laissé dans le salon sans rien, pas même la télécommande pour allumer la télévision.

- Allez viens, fit elle en lui saisissant la main.

Le contact les troubla tous les deux mais aucun ne laissa paraître quoique ce soit, trop occupé par leurs pensées. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se retrouva de nouveau assis sur le canapé qu'il réalisa qu'en temps normal, il l'aurait sans doute embrassé et qu'il ne serait pas seul sur ce canapé, ni même assis… Mais voilà, il était infirme et il devait se contenter d'imaginer…

- Tiens, voilà la télécommande de la télévision. Il faut que tu pointes par là…

Elle le lâcha enfin, déçue de ne pouvoir en profiter plus avant de retourner vers ses fourneaux. Quand elle revint un doux fumet l'accompagnait et James réalisa qu'il avait très faim. Elle lui décrivit son assiette, lui donna ses couverts. Il en mit plus à coté que dans sa bouche mais Lily jetait des sorts informulés pour éviter qu'il ne se salisse…

- Je vais te préparer deux cordes. L'une menant de ton lit au canapé et l'autre du canapé à la salle de bains.

- Mouai…

- Tu te rappelles la configuration de la salle de bain ?

- Ouai…

Elle le regarda pincer du nez comme si quelque chose le dérangeait puis elle réalisa.

- Il sera sans doute préférable les premières fois que tu attendes que je sois là pour prendre ta douche…

Un sourire apparut enfin sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

- Si tu voulais me voir nu, il suffisait de le dire…

Elle manqua de s'étrangler. Le voir nu ?! Pourquoi avait il fallut qu'il en parle ! Maintenant des images lui traversaient l'esprit… Elle piqua dans son steak espérant couper cours à la conversation mais ce n'était pas l'envie de tout le monde…

- Lily, il te suffit de demander et ce sera chose faite…

- …

- Ton silence est éloquent…

- Je suis juste en train de repousser des visions d'horreur…

Il explosa d'un rire joyeux.

- C'est bien, au moins tu avoues m'imaginer nu…

Les jours suivants furent marqués par la prise de nouvelles habitudes. Par la vie ensemble et tout ce que l'état de James impliquait. Lily fit le tour de l'appartement par deux fois le lundi matin suivant pour trouver tout ce qui serait susceptible de blesser le jeune homme. Elle lui déposa comme prévu un sandwich et une bouteille d'eau sur la table basse.

Elle fut tentée de nombreuses fois durant la journée de l'appeler afin de savoir si tout se passait pour le mieux mais une nouvelle attaque de mangemorts l'occupa jusqu'à l'heure de son retour à la maison. Elle le trouva sur le canapé, semblant fixer un point au loin tandis que les informations télévisées parlaient des multiples troubles de par le monde.

- Bonsoir !

Elle le vit crisper les mâchoires puis réalisa que la bouteille d'eau gisait à quelques mètres de lui, ouverte et ayant déversée une partie de son contenu sur le sol. Elle vit ensuite les miettes et des bouts de sandwich par terre…

Elle enleva son manteau qu'elle suspendit dans la penderie près de l'entrée, défit ses chaussures et sourit légèrement cherchant un sujet de conversation badin. Elle ramassa la bouteille, tout en lançant un sort informulé pour sécher le sol et la reposa devant lui.

- Comment s'est passée cette première journée ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui ne peut rien faire… râla t il.

Elle esquissa un sourire face à ce machisme latent… Il n'avait pas supporté de ne rien faire. Lily se demanda dans quelle mesure le fait qu'elle, elle ait pu faire quelque chose le gênait…

- Et si tu rattrapais le temps perdu maintenant que je suis là, et que tu allais te doucher, proposa Lily avec une pointe de rire dans la voix.

- C'est ça, moquez vous !

Elle nota qu'il était passé au vouvoiement sans vraiment savoir comment prendre ce changement. Elle décida d'ignorer tout cela. Elle partit dans la cuisine se servir un verre de jus de fruit et en prépara un pour James. Mais quand elle revint dans le salon, il avait disparu et en suivant les bruits, elle le retrouva dans la salle de bain, les mains sur le lavabo.

- Tenez une serviette, dit Lily en le frappant légèrement avec.

- …

- Autre chose ?

- Pourrais tu m'aider ?

La jeune femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant la suite.

- Vais-je avoir la chance de te voir nu ? demanda t elle en pouffant.

Il soupira, enlevant ses lunettes avant de faire passer son pull et son tee shirt au dessus de sa tête. Lily contempla son dos, s'attardant plus que de raison sur les légères cicatrices qui zébraient sa peau. Son regard fut ensuite attiré par la descente de son jean. Son cœur loupa un battement devant tant de perfection. Ni trop musclé, ni fluet, il avait un corps aux proportions à faire damner un saint.

- Respire…

La rouquine remarqua qu'effectivement, elle avait retenu sa respiration. Cherchant une répartie bien sentie pour cacher son embarras, elle le vit tâtonner vers la douche. Elle lui saisit le coude, notant la douceur de sa peau et l'odeur musquée qui se dégageait de lui tout en le conduisant vers la douche.

Elle prit sa main pour lui indiquer où se trouvait le gel de douche et le shampooing avant de réaliser qu'elle le détaillait avec insistance… Mais maintenant de face. Ses joues rougirent et elle remercia Merlin qu'il fut aveugle et inconscient du reluquage dont il était l'objet…

- Ca te plait…

Conscient.

- J'ai vu mieux, dit elle en ouvrant l'eau. Je vais dans le salon, appelle si tu as besoin.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain s'étonnant toujours d'avoir eu l'audace de lui mentir de la sorte. Ce ne fut pas la seule fois qu'elle le vit dans le plus simple appareil, ce fut juste la première fois. Il avait fallut les premiers temps qu'elle l'aide à s'habiller mais rapidement là aussi il n'eut plus besoin d'elle.

Il cherchait à devenir le plus autonome possible et y mettait tout son cœur. Au bout d'une semaine, il arrivait à se diriger dans l'appartement sans les cordes et sans rien renverser. Elle réussit même à le convaincre de sortir le samedi après midi. Ils déambulèrent dans la ville sans but précis s'attardant devant les boutiques aux senteurs aguicheuses. Chacun redécouvrait Londres mais plus avec les yeux.

Cela faisait trois semaines que James s'était installé à l'appartement. Bien qu'au début être aveugle lui avait particulièrement déplut, pouvoir vivre avec Lily et profiter de ses petites attentions avaient vite compensé l'absence de vision. Il cherchait à faire un maximum de choses par lui-même mais ne rechignait plus à demander de l'aide.

Mais parfois même il s'amusait à se tromper pour pouvoir sentir ses doigts sur lui, toute son attention. Il s'amusait le plus les fois où il était nu devant elle remarquant à chaque fois que sa voix se faisait plus profonde, ses silences plus longs. Il l'imaginait alors le regard de la rousse glissant sur lui et finissait souvent frustré de ne pas voir…

Ce soir là, il avait décidé de s'amuser. L'humeur de Lily était si maussade, qu'il voulait lui changer les idées et donc ce soir, il allait la faire rire… Enfin il ferait ce qu'il pourrait pour… Il était sous sa douche quand il eut une idée. Il l'appela, plusieurs fois puisqu'elle ne semblait pas répondre.

- Lily !!! Hurla t il une nouvelle fois.

- C'est bon ! Je suis là !

- Ah, soupira t il.

Le voyant sourire légèrement elle comprit qu'elle était tombée dans un piège mais elle avait justement besoin d'une blague comme il en avait le secret. Elle croisa les bras devant elle, attendant la suite.

- Tu ne pourrais pas me frotter le dos ?

Elle perdit son sourire. Il était sérieux ? Une vague de chaleur la parcourut tandis qu'elle s'imaginait le touchant. Le grain de sa peau… Elle en rêvait dorénavant la nuit et là… Là elle allait pouvoir le toucher ! Un sourire mauvais lui fendit le visage… Elle fit apparaître dans ses mains exactement ce dont elle avait besoin...

Elle commença à le frotter mais bien vite il chercha à se soustraire à la torture qu'elle lui menait.

- Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?! S'écria t il.

- Je te frotte le dos, répondit elle innocemment.

- Et avec quoi, je te prie ?

- Une brosse… Si tu avais vu l'état de ton dos !!!! Je ne poserais pas une main dessus.

Elle se traita de menteuse et sursauta quand elle sentit les mains de James l'agripper du premier coup. Il l'attira à lui sous le jet brûlant.

- Potter !!! Je suis trempée !

- C'est l'idée quand on prend une douche…

- Mes affaires sont toutes mouillées !

- Il fallait les enlever, Mon Trésor, lui susurra t il à l'oreille.

Réalisant qu'elle était toujours dans ses bras, contre son torse, elle se dégagea un peu rudement et sortit de la pièce. Le trouble qu'il l'avait envahit n'était pas désagréable et elle sourit en notant que son humeur s'améliorait… Leur soirée continua entre taquinerie et sérieux, permettant à la jeune femme d'oublier les corps qu'elle avait vu dans la journée.

Après le repas, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé pour regarder la télévision bien qu'ils parlaient plus qu'ils n'écoutaient. Bientôt James ne reçu plus aucune réponse de la jeune femme. Comprenant qu'elle s'était endormie, il maudit sa condition d'aveugle. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir l'étendre dans son lit…

Mais voilà tout cela n'était pas possible. Il vivait avec elle mais devait se contenter de sa voix qui, quoique agréable, ne suffisait pas au jeune homme. De plus, son parfum flottait toujours dans l'air et déclenchait des visions très érotiques dans son esprit, ce dernier ne demandant que ça pour penser à la rouquine.

Il tâtonna pour la trouver, lui caressant délicatement la joue pour la réveiller. Sa peau était douce mais il refusa de céder à la tentation etde feindre la maladresse pour la caresser plus.

- Lily, il faut que tu ailles dans ton lit…

Elle grogna bougeant légèrement avant de se caler dans ses bras. Il recommença à respirer dès qu'il sentit les premiers méfaits du manque d'air et par réflexe la serra dans ses bras avant de s'endormir lui aussi. La promesse qu'il avait faite à Rémus était dure, et dès le retour de ce dernier, James devrait lui en parler…

Au milieu de la nuit, un grand bruit les réveilla en sursaut. Lily se leva, empoignant au passage sa baguette et pria James de ne pas bouger de là. Le cœur de la jeune fille battait dans ses tempes. L'adrénaline circulait dans ses veines. Elle était prête à tout et surtout à défendre James. Elle se dirigea le plus silencieusement possible vers la source du bruit.

Elle entendit distinctement deux voix dans la cuisine qui chuchotaient. Elle n'entendit que des bribes de la conversation mais il était sur qu'il venait chercher quelqu'un et au vu de sa journée et du nombre de mangemorts qu'elle avait emprisonné, Lily sut que c'était pour elle qu'ils étaient là. Elle retourna auprès de James, réfléchissant à comment le faire transplaner avec elle sans qu'il ne s'en doute, et surtout pour où !

- James… chuchota t elle.

- Oui.

- Tu me fais confiance ?

- Sur !

Sur ce, elle l'assomma mais elle n'eut pas le temps de transplaner que des jets de lumière apparaissaient autour d'elle. Les deux hommes les avaient vu et n'hésitaient pas à leur lancer des sorts. L'un d'eux blessa James le faisant grogner et envoya Lily voler au loin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Désolée du retard les gens mais je suis pas mal occupée et pas par les fics si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...  
La suite et fin arrive la semaine prochaine, alors pour celles qui n'ont pas encore lu tout cela sur mon blog, bonne lecture. Pour celles qui prennent le temps de relire, Merci :D**

**A bientot ici ou ailleurs.  
E**

* * *

Dès qu'elle eut touché le sol, elle se releva et courut vers le corps inanimé de James qui gisait à quelques mètres, elle posa sa main sur sa cheville et transplana. Aussitôt elle ouvrit les yeux afin d'être sure qu'aucun des deux mangemorts n'avait pu suivre et tenta de réveiller James qui était toujours inconscient.

Elle n'avait pu voir leurs visages cachés sous une capuche noire. Mais elle avait très bien reconnu une des voix. Un de ceux qu'elle avait combattu dans la journée. Une de leurs nouvelles recrues que les Aurors n'avaient encore pu identifier.

Rien à faire, le jeune Potter ne réagissait toujours pas. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là où elle le souhaitait. Les arbres les entouraient couvrant la faible lumière reflétée par la lune. Une fois que ses yeux se furent habitués à la pénombre, elle reconnu l'arbre à terre dans lequel elle jouait étant petite et encore moldue. Elle sourit au souvenir de cette époque avant de réaliser que James était toujours allongé sur le sol, blessé.

Elle le fit léviter devant elle jusqu'à une petite maison. Elle prit la clé cachée en dessous d'un pot de fleurs et entra respirant la poussière et le renfermé. Tout était à sa place, la table, le lit deux places dans un coin. Juste une pièce avec tout le nécessaire pour vivre ou presque.

Elle déposa James sur le lit et ressortit chercher des bûches pour la cheminée. Elle en profita pour lancer quelques sorts de protection et vérifier le groupe halogène. Malheureusement elle ne put le mettre en route à cause du manque de clarté et se résolut à attendre le lendemain pour mettre en route l'électricité.

Elle fit une flambée, s'aidant de sa baguette pour démarrer le feu. Tant de souvenirs de sa jeunesse lui revenaient… Ils étaient dans le nord de la France… A l'abri, elle l'espérait mais rapidement elle devrait prévenir le bureau des Aurors de cette attaque et surtout de la présence d'un moldu avec elle à ce moment là.

A cette pensée, elle observa James dans le lit. Il était vraiment beau et si gentil. Elle avait passé une journée d'enfer mais une soirée heureuse grâce à lui… Oui, il lui manquait bien un homme dans sa vie, mais pouvait elle consciemment imposer à quelqu'un de risquer sa vie à tout moment ? Dès qu'il saurait les faits, James la repousserait il ?

Elle secoua la tête pour faire fuir ses idées déprimantes et vint soigner l'égratignure qu'il avait au bras. Elle laissa sa main s'attarder, caressant son visage puis ses cheveux. Finalement Mélinda avait raison, elle ne pourrait jamais vivre toute seule toute sa vie…

Elle recouvrit le jeune homme d'une couverture et s'installa, baguette à la main sur une chaise inconfortable. Il lui fallait rester éveillée pour le cas où ils les retrouveraient. La nuit lui parut longue et elle ne réussit point à trouver de solution : comment se rendre au bureau des Aurors sans le laisser ?

Sur le matin, elle n'y tint plus et vint s'allonger à ses cotés, se collant à lui tout en faisant face à la porte pour pouvoir le défendre d'une quelconque menace.

- Lily…

Elle grogna dans son sommeil, repoussant une main qui se faisait insistante sur sa joue. Elle voulait dormir et faisait très bien passer le message. Or James voulait savoir où ils étaient et surtout comment s'était fini le cambriolage la veille au soir…

Quand elle lui avait demandé s'il avait confiance en elle, il n'avait pas pensé une minute qu'elle pourrait l'assommer. Pourquoi avait elle fait cela ? Et du coup, comment s'en étaient ils sortis ? Son ego de mâle était touché, une femme l'avait sauvé mais en plus une moldue ! Le pire d'en tout cela pour lui était de ne pas voir dans quel état se trouvait Lily…

- Lily, réveille toi, s'il te plait !

Il commençait à se faire du souci sur le manque de réaction de la jeune femme. Avaient ils été enlevé tous les deux ? Mais pourquoi tout cela ? Il posa sa main sur le ventre de la rouquine mais toucha d'abord sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux comme pour faire s'évaporer une image, enfin surtout une pensée…

Sa respiration était régulière, son cœur aussi… Elle était juste endormie. Il remonta prudemment le long d'un bras, et la secoua au niveau de l'épaule.

- Lily !

- Quoi ?! Grogna t elle.

- Où sommes nous ?!

Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de se remémorer leur aventure nocturne. Elle le dévisagea et chercha une réponse adéquate. Comment lui expliquer qu'elle avait réussi à le traîner jusque là ?

- Dans un lit, tenta t elle.

- Sérieusement !

- Dans une petite maison perdue au fin fond de la forêt… répondit elle impressionnée par le coup d'éclat du jeune homme.

- Et pourrais tu m'expliquer comment nous sommes arrivés là ?!

Elle esquissa un faible sourire… Les choses se compliquaient brusquement…

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? demanda t elle peu sure que ce stratagème fonctionne.

Il fronça les sourcils visiblement à la recherche d'un souvenir qu'il ne pourrait jamais trouver et pour cause…

- Non, dit il enfin.

- Bon, je vais voir si je peux trouver quelque chose à manger, dit elle d'un ton enjoué espérant que la conversation était finie… Au moins pour le moment.

Elle sortit du lit et plus exactement des bras de James. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de lui mentir mais là, elle n'avait pas le choix... Que pouvait elle donc bien lui raconter ? Qu'elle s'était trompée ? Mais alors pourquoi étaient ils hors de la maison ? Et comment pouvait elle justifier qu'à elle seule elle, elle les avait sauvé ?

Elle trouva quelques boites de conserves que ses parents avaient dû apporter lors de leur dernier week end en amoureux. Des petits pois carottes pour commencer la journée… Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant…

Elle se retourna vers le lit où James était toujours assis. Elle réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger de là sans son aide.

- Veux tu aller prendre l'air ?

- Oui, je veux bien.

Lily le prit par le coude et l'installa près de la porte sur une chaise avant de repartir dans la partie cuisine de la maisonnette. Son cerveau bouillait. Il lui fallait trouver quelque chose. Et une histoire crédible afin de ne pas le faire fuir…

Quand elle revint auprès de lui, elle le trouva jouant avec un bout de bois. Elle n'avait fait aucun bruit et pu le surprendre lançant un sort au hasard devant lui.

- Tu es sorcier ?! s'écria t elle.

Il sursauta et chercha à ranger sa baguette mais il était trop tard, elle l'avait vu.

- Oui.

Il se redressa brusquement conscient que loin de l'effrayer cela semblait la soulager et pire… Elle connaissait l'existence du monde de la magie…

- Tu es sorcière ? Demanda t il aussitôt la pensée formée dans son esprit.

- Oui. Je suis Auror.

Il grogna. Comment une femme aussi douce et belle pouvait risquer sa vie tous les jours ? Elle devrait plutôt avoir un mari et vivre en sécurité. Il étouffa un petit rire. Non, il n'imaginait pas Lily s'occupant d'enfants tout en restant sagement à la maison. Elle était passionnée, elle avait besoin de bouger. Finalement ce travail lui convenait parfaitement.

Il esquissa un sourire. Comment allait il faire à l'avenir pour ne pas craindre pour sa vie ? Il se raidit. C'était la première fois qu'il pensait une telle chose vis-à-vis d'une femme, enfin pour quelqu'un autre que Sirius et Rémus. Il fallait vraiment qu'il parle avec son meilleur ami !

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit lus tôt ! Hurla t elle. Je me demande depuis hier soir comment faire pour prévenir le bureau des Aurors que deux mangemorts m'ont attaquée chez moi !

- Parce que tu crois que c'est facile à dire !

Elle croisa les bras dans une attitude de défi qui échoua. Et pour cause il ne pouvait pas la voir. Pourtant elle fut sure qu'il devinait sa position et cela la fit sourire.

- Tu sais mieux que moi, qu'on ne peut pas en parler librement aux moldus ! continua t il.

- Oui… Désolée.

Ils laissèrent un silence entre eux. Le temps de mettre bout à bout toutes les informations.

- Comment nous as-tu sorti de là ? Demanda finalement James.

- Je t'ai assommé pour transplaner. Mais ils sont arrivés dans le salon. Nous nous sommes battus puis j'ai réussi à t'attraper et à transplaner jusque ici.

- Et c'est où, ici ?

- La maison de vacances de mes parents… En France. Dans la panique j'ai pris le premier endroit qui me venait à l'esprit.

- Partons, ils vont tout de suite penser à cela.

- Oui, nous allons nous rendre au ministère que je puisse parler avec mon chef…

- Et tu me le présenteras au passage… Je pense qu'il sera content de me voir…

Lily fronça les sourcils mais n'osa pas demander plus. Après tout, elle ne tarderait pas à savoir.

Ils mangèrent rapidement ce qu'elle avait réchauffé. Tout était beaucoup plus simple maintenant qu'elle savait que James était un sorcier. Elle pouvait parler plus librement et arrêter de lancer des sorts informulés ce qui la fatiguait énormément surtout après la nuit qu'elle avait eut.

- Mais alors ça signifie que Rémus et Sirius aussi sont sorciers !

- Oui, ils étaient avec moi à Poudlard… Tu as été dans quelle école ?

- A Beauxbatons.

Il hocha la tête lentement.

- Pourquoi cela ne semble pas t'étonner ?

- Je me serais souvenu de toi si tu avais été à Poudlard…

Elle rougit et préféra ne rien ajouter de peur de laisser transparaître son trouble. Une fois tout remit à sa place dans la maisonnette, elle décida qu'il était temps pour eux d'aller au Ministère de la Magie, voire si quelqu'un pouvait les aider.

Elle s'approcha de lui pour transplaner et avant de s'en rendre compte, il la tenait fermement contre lui, le nez dans son cou.

- Je suis si content que tu n'aies rien, murmura t il.

- Je sais me défendre, répliqua t elle en le repoussant doucement. Accroche toi bien, on y va.

Une fois, l'étourdissement lié au transport disparu, elle le tira vers une cabine de téléphone moldu et composa un numéro secret qui la mit en relation avec la réception du Ministère. Elle donna son numéro d'Auror et rapidement la cabine s'enfonça dans le sol dans l'indifférence totale des passants.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot durant toute la descente mais quand d'autres personnes vinrent s'ajouter dans le faible ascenseur. Lily tenait toujours le bras de James mais d'une façon beaucoup plus tendre. Elle ne voulait pas perdre le contact avec lui de peur de le perdre. Il posa sa main sur la sienne comme pour la rassurer.

- Suis moi, dit elle.

La rouquine aurait pu l'emmener n'importe où il l'aurait suivi sans dire un mot. Sans savoir pourquoi exactement il savait qu'elle pouvait gérer la situation et surtout que rien ne lui arriverait.

Il l'entendit toquer à une porte puis quelqu'un hurler d'entrer.

- Ah Evans !!! Où étiez vous ?!

- A l'abri…

- Votre maison a été attaquée, et vous vous étiez injoignable… continua t il sur le même ton.

- Oui, j'étais en compagnie d'un moldu…

Brusquement le supérieur de Lily se tut, avisant pour la première fois la présence de James au coté de son Auror.

- Enfin, il s'est avéré qu'il était lui aussi sorcier…

- Monsieur Potter, ravi de vous voir !

Lily ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Comment connaissait il James ? Elle les regarda tour à tour, cherchant l'explication sur leur visage puis elle se décidé à parler de nouveau.

- James est aveugle… Suite à une attaque… Il y a quelques semaines…

- Oui, nous en avons eu vent… Mais nous n'avons pas réussi à vous intercepter avant les moldus et vous avez vite disparu de nos radars…

- Oui. Un de mes meilleurs amis vit par chance avec Melle Evans. Bien qu'à ce moment là, nous ne savions pas encore ni l'un ni l'autre que nous étions sorciers…

Lily détailla James. Son comportement avait totalement changé. Il semblait sur de lui et sérieux plus que de raison… Même sa voix ne reflétait plus aucune émotion. Elle le conduisit jusqu'à un fauteuile et s'éclipsa pour les laisser parler tout à leur aise.

Professionnelle jusqu'au bout, elle partit taper son rapport sur les derniers événements. Elle décrivit l'attaque autant qu'elle put puis leur retraite en France. Elle insista sur le fait que de prime abord, elle avait cru James moldu ce qui l'avait forcé à l'assommer… Elle espérait qu'elle n'aurait pas de problème avec cela…

Elle revint une heure plus tard, les trouvant confortablement assis et discutant ensemble comme de vieux amis.

- Ah Evans, vous revoilà !

- Oui, monsieur…

- Vous allez conduire Monsieur Potter à Ste Mangouste pour qu'il y soit soigné, ensuite vous vous occuperez de sa protection.

Elle approuva d'un geste de la tête. Elle s'approcha de James et lui saisit doucement le coude pour l'inviter à se lever. Il la suivit silencieusement parmi les méandres du ministère.

- Nous allons transplaner d'ici vers Ste Mangouste…

Tout comme pour l'aller, il la prit tendrement dans ses bras. Le cœur de la jeune femme s'accéléra et elle se promit de mettre plus de distance entre eux maintenant qu'en plus d'être un ami de Rémus collectionneur de femmes, il était sa mission.

Une fois arrivés à Ste Mangouste, Lily demanda à la réception un médecin qu'elle connaissait de réputation pour avoir soigné de nombreuses fois des Aurors blessés et s'assit dans la salle d'attente aux cotés de James qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche.

La rouquine se mordilla les lèvres, curieuse de savoir comment son chef le connaissait. Elle se demanda aussi si elle devait rester familière avec lui ou changer d'attitude maintenant qu'elle devait le protéger…

- A un moment, il serait sympa que je saches exactement contre qui je dois me défendre et pourquoi aussi… réussit elle à dire d'une voix posée.

- Contre des mangemorts. Quant à la raison, elle devrait vous être facile à trouver…

Il serra les dents, conscient de lui mentir mais il ne pouvait pas lui révéler la raison exacte de tout cela. C'était trop dangereux, surtout dans un endroit public. Il espéra qu'elle prenne pour acquise la première raison qu'elle trouverait mais il n'était pas dupe… Elle lui poserait de nouveau des questions.

- Mr Potter, pouvez vous me suivre s'il vous plait.

Un homme en blouse blanche se tenait devant lui la main tendue. Lily prit celle de James et la posa sur le bras du médecin.

- Est-ce que cette jeune femme peut venir avec nous ?

- Bien sur…

Elle les suivit donc jusqu'à un bureau aux lumières tamisées et à l'ambiance chaleureuse. Elle prit place dans un coin de la pièce écoutant d'une oreille distraite James parler de son accident et du traitement qu'il avait eu ensuite. Le médecin grommela dans sa barbe à l'encontre de ses homologues moldus et examina les yeux de James.

Aussitôt le pansement enlevé, Lily ne put détacher ses yeux de ceux de James. Ils avaient toujours cette couleur chocolat qui plaisait tant à la jeune femme. Mais contrairement aux fois précédentes, ils ne reflétaient aucune émotions pas même le sérieux qu'affichait le reste de son corps.

- Bon, je ne vois aucune lésion importante, affirma le médecin toujours penché sur le visage du jeune Potter.

- Merlin merci, répondit celui-ci en écho.

- Je vais vous donner une potion qui devrait vous faire recouvrer la vue d'ici une à deux semaines. Il vous faudra la prendre trois fois par jours à des heures précises…

Il soupira de contentement. Ne plus voir était quelque chose qui lui faisait infiniment peur. Il tenait à pouvoir admirer de nouveau la vie qui l'entourait et plus spécialement la jeune femme qu'il devinait pas loin. Il sentait son parfum et avait cru entendre un soupir de soulagement…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas… Mon infirmière personnelle veillera sans doute à ce que je la prenne.

Il aurait voulu lui lancer un clin d'oeil, lui sourire mais tout cela lui était impossible en l'état actuel des choses. Il ne savait même pas si sa répartie ne l'avait pas agacée… Après tout, elle était une femme indépendante alors ce genre de propos devait la hérisser.

Le médecin retourna s'asseoir à son bureau pour écrire l'ordonnance. Une fois fini, ils se saluèrent et quittèrent le département des urgences. Lily guidait James par le coude à travers le dédale de couloirs. Une fois qu'elle eut trouvé un endroit pour transplaner elle réalisa n'avoir aucune idée d'où.

- Que se passe t il, Lily ? demanda James de sa voix suave.

- Mon chef ne m'a pas dit où je devais vous emmener ensuite…

Elle s'en voulut tout de suite après avoir prononcé ces quelques mots. Elle devait lui paraître cruche de ne pas avoir pensé à quelque chose d'aussi basique…

- Chez moi.

- Comment ? S'écria t elle.

- Mon Manoir est très bien protégé. Je t'assure que nous y serons en sécurité. Conduis moi dans la salle des cheminées.

Elle rebroussa chemin, entrant dans une pièce qu'ils avaient dépassée quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'elle mit dans la main tendue de James.

- Accroche toi bien à moi.

Elle lui prit la main et attendit qu'il dise la destination. A peine cela fut il faut, qu'elle se sentit transporter et elle se rattrapa au bras du jeune homme pour éviter de s'étaler sur le sol.

- Bienvenu au Manoir Potter !

La rouquine regarda de tous les cotés pour n'y rencontrer que des objets de grande valeur et d'une élégance exquise. Brusquement son jean lui paraissait déplacé… Elle suivit les indications de James et bientôt ils débouchèrent sur un immense salon avec un superbe canapé dans lequel ils se laissèrent tomber.

- Bon, dit Lily en se relevant enfin du fauteuil. Où puis je m'installer ?

James sourit en fixant un point qu'il ne pouvait voir devant lui. Revenir chez lui lui plaisait infiniment. Il était sur son terrain. Il connaissait le moindre recoin de cette maison et il ne doutait pas de vite se débrouiller tout seul. Il ne lui faudrait qu'un peitt temps d'adaptation et son sentiment d'inutilité partirait sans doute rapidement…

- Il y a bien ma chambre… Roucoula t il.

Une bourrade dans son bras lui fit comprendre que cela était mal venu. Mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher si heureux d'être encore en vie, que Lily n'ait rien et qu'elle puisse le voir évoluer dans l'endroit où il se sentait le plus à l'aise.

- Ou bien la chambre d'à coté… Je suppose que tu ne veux pas être trop loin de moi…

Là encore il aurait aimé ponctué sa phrase d'un clin d'œil et Lily ne s'y trompa pas. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il conserve ce ton familier avec elle. Leur relation avait changé. Elle n'était plus la colocataire de Rémus mais sa garde du corps…

- Ca ira très bien, dit elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait sèche.

Il se leva sur ses mots et fit quelques pas avec aisance. Elle le regarda bouche bée.

- Je connais cette maison comme ma poche… Tu viens ?

- Je vous suis.

Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna dans la direction de sa voix.

- Pourquoi me vouvoies tu ?

- Parce que vous êtes ma mission dorénavant…

Elle le vit crisper les mâchoires. Le repousser ainsi n'était pas facile mais les circonstances étaient telles qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être proche de lui. Elle devait garder la tête froide à n'importe quel moment du jour et de la nuit…

Il reprit son chemin et sentant le bras de la jeune femme le frôler, il se concentra pour lui saisir. A cet instant, il détestait être aveugle mais plus que tout, il en voulait au chef des Aurors qui avait chargé Lily de sa protection. Il referma dès le premier essai sa main sur son poignet, la forçant à s'arrêter.

Il l'imaginait très facilement énervée. Il avait remarqué bien avant son accident qu'elle n'aimait pas que quelqu'un la touche. Elle se raidissait à chaque fois mais là il ne pouvait faire autrement.

- Lily, ne fais pas ça…

- Faire quoi, Monsieur Potter ?

Il inspira un grand coup.

- Pourquoi ne pouvons nous pas rester comme ce matin encore ?

- Parce que je dois être maîtresse de moi-même…

Il sourie légèrement, heureux de l'aveu qu'elle venait de faire sans le vouloir.

- … Il en va de ta… de votre sécurité, se reprit elle.

- Continuons comme avant… Je te promets de faire mon maximum pour ne plus te troubler.

Elle le regarda réalisant enfin ce qu'elle avait dit, ce qu'il venait de lui répondre. Son cœur s'accéléra, voilà pourquoi elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être proche de lui… Rien que sa main sur son poignet la brûlait, la vue de ses lèvres si proches… Elle se dégagea.

- D'accord.

Elle allait s'en mordre les doigts. Elle en était sure mais elle n'avait pu lui tenir tête… Il se dirigea vers un couloir et lui ouvrit une porte.

- Y a-t-il bien un lit à baldaquin ? Une coiffeuse dans le coin gauche avec un tabouret bordeaux assorti ?

- Oui, réussit elle à articuler une fois le luxe de la pièce digéré.

- Ce n'est pas celle là, alors.

- Hein ?!

Elle n'avait pu retenir une exclamation de déception.

- Cette chambre est réservée pour ma future femme… Mais si tu veux t'y installer…

Elle lui décocha un nouveau coup de poing dans l'épaule, secouant sa crinière dans un signe d'énervement qu'elle était loin de ressentir.

- T'inquiète, je serais partie d'ici à ce que tu la rencontres… Pour peu que tu cherches réellement à te marier !

Il éclata de rire face à sa répartie. Il y a encore quelques mois, l'idée du mariage le rebutait mais maintenant… Leur rencontre avait eut beaucoup de conséquences sur le jeune homme, plus qu'il ne le pensait…

- Je te laisse t'installer… Ma chambre est celle juste en face, si tu veux la visiter…

- Ca ira, grogna t elle.

Elle le vit partir fier de lui mais incapable de trouver quelque chose pour lui clouer le bec. Il avait gagné cette fois ci…

- Tu pourras me dire les protections qui entourent cette maison ?

- Pas de problème…

Deux semaines qu'ils étaient enfermés dans le Manoir. Au début, elle avait fait le tour pour repérer les points faibles mais aussi les points forts de la maison. Elle avait même été dans le jardin qui continuait à perte de vue sans pour autant s'éloigner beaucoup de la maison.

Elle avait admiré les parterres de fleurs, avait caressé les arbres centenaires… Tout dans cette demeure lui faisait penser à James, son calme, son arrogance mais aussi sa douceur et son élégance. Quand elle avait appris qu'il appartenait à l'une des plus vieilles familles sorcières d'Angleterre, en plus d'être l'héritier le plus riche de la région, elle avait cru à une blague. Mais elle avait remarqué que les gestes de James étaient emprunts de noblesse contrairement aux siens, plein de maladresse.

Elle entra dans le salon où James l'attendait.

- Lily ?

- Oui…

- J'aimerais prendre ma douche…

La jeune femme eut un sourire. Bien que totalement à l'aise dans son Manoir, James préférait prendre sa douche en sa présence, arguant qu'il se sentait plus rassuré. Au début, elle avait voulu le convaincre qu'il y arriverait bien seul mais elle tenait à profiter jusqu'au bout de ces moments où il apparaissait nu devant elle.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser de son esprit les images érotiques qui commençaient à défiler sous ses yeux. Elle se devait de rester professionnelle mais là tout de suite devant ce corps d'apollon... Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de lui tourner le dos.

- Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? demanda James en couvrant le bruit de la douche.

- Non, ça va, marmonna t elle.

Tous les jours, elle envoyait un hibou à son chef afin de savoir comment l'enquête avançait. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien de neuf. Son accident du mois dernier semblait en être réellement un. Aucune piste à exploiter qui permettrait de remonter à un Mangemort ou à quelqu'un de malveillant.

- Comment ? S'écria t il.

Réalisant qu'il ne l'avait peut être pas entendu, elle s'approcha de la douche et répéta un peu plus fort.

- Tu es sure ? Tu voudrais faire quelque chose de particulier ?

Elle pouffa de rire. Ainsi, on pourrait croire qu'ils étaient un couple qui prévoyait sa prochaine sortie or il n'en était rien. Déjà parce qu'ils n'étaient pas un couple mais parce qu'en plus, ils ne pouvaient pas sortir de cette immense demeure.

- Oui, je suis sure. Et je t'ai déjà dit que tant qu'on n'en savait pas plus sur cette attaque de mangemorts, on ne bougerait pas d'ici.

- Comment ?

Agaçée de devoir tout répéter elle ouvrit la porte de la douche. Une fois le nuage de vapeur dissipé, elle le vit la tête relevée vers le jet, l'eau coulant sur lui.

- Tu te décides à venir me rejoindre ?

Elle ferma la bouche avant de relever le défi.

- Laisse moi le temps de me déshabiller.

Le sang battait à ses joues tandis qu'elle enlevait ses vêtements. Après tout, il était aveugle et tant que ses mains restaient sages, elle pouvait bien prendre sa douche avec lui… Ce ne fut qu'une fois la main sur la poignée de la douche qu'elle réalisa l'étendue de son geste. Elle allait prendre sa douche avec James…

- Tu te dégonfles, Lily ?

Cette pique fit revenir la jeune femme à la réalité. Elle se glissa dans l'étroite douche et ils continuèrent la conversation comme si de rien était. Ou presque. L'imagination de la rouquine s'envolait mais tout restait dans son crâne, déjà abasourdie par son audace.

Elle s'enroula dans une serviette, observant James qui en nouait une à sa taille. Son cœur battait si fort. Pourquoi avait elle fait ça ? Et si une attaque avait eut lieu ?! Elle se rhabilla rapidement se maudissant d'avoir cédé. D'avoir un ego tel qu'elle relevait ce genre de défi.

Ils redescendirent dans le salon, bras dessus bras dessous, discutant toujours.

- Rémus ! S'écria James brusquement faisant sursauter Lily.

- Ah vous voilà !

La jeune femme se raidit.

- Tu vois de nouveau ?

- Oui depuis ce matin… Aurais je oublier de te le dire ? répondit le jeune Potter en lui souriant.

Sans avoir pris le temps de la voir venir, la main de Lily s'abattit sur sa joue. Elle tourna alors les talons et remonta s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

- Ca doit dire 'oui'…

- Qu'as-tu fait, James ? Demanda Rémus la voix tranchante.

Ce qu'il avait craint s'était produit. En cinq semaines, son meilleur ami avait réussi à briser le cœur de sa colocataire… Il respira un grand coup, observant la brun à lunettes qui se massait la joue endolorie. Elle n'y avait pas été de main morte et rien que pour cela, le jeune homme l'apprécia encore plus.

- J'ai du un peu profiter de la situation…

- A quel point ?

James finit de descendre les escaliers et partit s'installer dans le salon tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux…

- Au point qu'elle va me faire la tête quelques jours…

Il se refusait de dire à Rémus qu'il venait de la voir nue sous la douche. Que l'eau coulant sur sa peau avait des reflets qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Que ses mains, courrant sur son corps sans pudeur pour en laver le moindre recoin, le hanteraient sans doute possible cette nuit. Qu'il avait du penser à Dumbledore pour éviter que son bas ventre ne réagisse…

Il se releva brusquement, faisant tressauter son ami qui tentait d'imaginer ce qui avait pu mettre la rousse dans cet état…

- Je vais aller la voir tout de suite… Pas la peine de laisser traîner ça entre nous.

Il se dirigea vers la porte de Lily.

- Lily, je peux entrer ?

- Non !

Il sourit légèrement. Elle était vraiment très énervée, et elle avait bien raison…

- Bon, je vais donc parler à la porte…

- Pas la peine, je vais lancer un sort d'insonorisation !

Il leva les yeux au plafond. Elle était vraiment impossible ! Elle ne lui donnait même pas une chance de s'excuser ! Il força la porte et entra. Il était hors de question qu'ils restent en froid tous les deux.

- Ce matin, je voulais te taquiner… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me rejoignes… Et encore moins…

Il la montra de la main de haut en bas. Les joues de la jeune femme rougirent fortement tandis que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Et me dire que tu avais retrouvé l'usage de tes yeux ?! Tu ne croyais pas que c'était un point que j'étais en droit de savoir ?!

- Là, j'avoue que je n'ai pas d'excuses…

Elle soupira devant son air de petit garçon pris en faute.

- Mais après tout, tu n'as pas du te gêner pour regarder… Ajouta t il sérieusement. Alors on va dire que nous sommes ex aequo.

- Comment… Comment oses tu ?!

Elle vint se poster devant lui, l'attitude menaçante ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'hilarité naissante de James. Voyant que Lily n'appréciait vraiment pas le tour que prenait la conversation, il se reprit.

- Lily, tu as un corps magnifique, tu n'as pas à t'en cacher…

Le visage de cette dernière blanchit avant de reprendre une couleur rouge cramoisie.

- Et je n'avais pas besoin de ce matin pour le remarquer…

Il partit vers la porte, lui jetant un bref regard par-dessus son épaule. Elle était toujours au milieu de la pièce mais il savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à le suivre, au moins pour continuer cette discussion…

Sirius revint une heure après et eut le droit lui aussi à un résumé des derniers événements. Le dîner se passa tranquillement entre les trois amis, seule la rouquine se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle foudroyait du regard sa 'mission' dès qu'il avait l'audace de la regarder avec un petit sourire.

Elle but avec eux et parla avec les deux autres, ignorant le brun à lunettes qui en était blessé. Il releva la tête de son assiette pour rencontrer le regard scrutateur de Rémus. Il devait lui parler. Il se promit de le faire dès que la jeune femme serait partie dormir. Il contracta les mâchoires. Il fallait à tout prix que son ami comprenne qu'elle lui était vitale…

Lily finit son assiette sans avoir remarqué que James n'avait pas touché à la sienne. Elle monta directement se coucher prétextant la fatigue mais désirant surtout s'éloigner pour réfléchir à toute cette journée.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêves et se réveilla en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit. Son instinct lui disait que quelque chose clochait mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Elle enfila une robe de chambre et se glissa en dehors de sa chambre à pas feutrés.

Hésitant un instant, elle ouvrit la porte devant la sienne pour vérifier que tout allait bien pour James. Elle l'avait déjà vu dormir et… Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas avoir de pensées trop romantiques vis-à-vis de lui. Surtout qu'il avait un comportement si puéril !! Il ne savait pas être sérieux, pour lui la vie était un jeu…

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, le lit était vide ! Et après un rapide tour de la demeure, il semblait que tout le monde mis à part elle avait quitté les lieux. Elle s'installa dans le canapé, baguette à la main, prête à les… Enfin le recevoir.

Ce fut le bruit de conversation qui la sortit de sa torpeur. Trois voix enflaient à mesure qu'elles s'approchaient de la maison, indiquant par la même occasion leur arrivée imminente. Elle se cacha derrière un meuble pour qu'ils ne la voient pas tout de suite et attendit dans cette position qu'ils entrent enfin.

- Chut les gars, Lily doit dormir… murmura James.

- Avec tout ce qu'on lui a mis dans son verre, elle va même nous faire une grasse matinée ! s'écria Sirius.

- Si elle l'apprend, elle va nous faire la tête au carré !

- Et d'après ce que m'a raconté Rémus, tu t'y connais…

La jeune fille serrait les dents. Ils l'avaient droguée !!! Ils avaient osé ! Alors qu'elle était en charge de la protection de l'un d'entre eux ! Et si… Si un mangemort était venu dans la nuit ? Elle aurait été seule, et sans défense ! Ou encore, s'il était arrivé quelque chose à ce crétin de Potter !

- Roh, c'est bon !

- Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit ce que tu avais fait pour mériter cela… Intervint pour la première fois Rémus.

- Et je ne vous le dirais pas… Elle m'en voudrait encore plus après.

Lily esquissa un sourire pour le geste galant qu'il venait d'accomplir. Elle aurait eut du mal à les regarder en face s'il leur avait dit… Elle n'aurait pu s'empêcher de croire qu'ils tentaient de l'imaginer nue…

- Et si elle apprend ce qu'on a fait cette nuit, elle va nous tuer elle-même !

- Non, James. Si elle apprenait que TU n'étais pas là, elle TE tuerait de ses propres mains.

Un silence suivi les paroles de Sirius.

- Que veux tu, elle est en charge de sa protection… C'est normal qu'elle s'inquiète.

- Je ne supporterais pas q'une femme me protège, répliqua Sirius. C'est aux hommes de faire cela, elle devrait plutôt se trouver un mari.

- Je ne te croyais pas si vieux jeu, rit Rémus.

- C'est juste que je l'aime bien… J'aimerais pas qu'il lui arrive une bricole…

Lily bouillait de rage. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de toutes ces idées machos et stupides ! Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de sa cachette quand la voix de James s'éleva de nouveau.

- Elle s'en est bien tirée à l'appartement… Seule contre deux avec un aveugle dans les pattes… Je me ferais presque plus de soucis pour ses adversaires…

Lily eut un sourire qu'elle effaça aussitôt pour les surprendre. Ils se tenaient tous les trois en cercle, perdus chacun dans leurs pensées.

- Si vous m'expliquiez ce que vous avez fait cette nuit ?!

Ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers elle. Elle nota immédiatement qu'ils s'étaient battus. La lèvre fendue de Sirius renforçait son air canaille. Les cheveux en pétard de Rémus rendait son air sérieux sensuel quant à James…

La jeune femme déglutit devant le spectacle de ces trois hommes splendides… Enfin surtout d'un.

- Alors, j'attends !

- Je vais me coucher… Je suis crevé, dit Rémus en regardant tour à tour ses amis et sa colocataire.

- Je t'accompagne, dit Sirius avec un sourire.

Sans avoir trouver quoique ce soit à dire, Lily se retrouva en tête à tête avec l'héritier Potter.

- Je… Nous…

Il bafouillait, incapable de savoir par quoi commencer et surtout quoi lui raconter… La raison de leur sortie était secrète, et ça il n'avait pas le choix que de trouver quelque chose d'autres… Mais quoi ? Et puis la fatigue ne l'aidait pas…

- Dis moi, s'impatienta la rousse.

- Je ne peux pas.

Elle soupira, cherchant un autre angle d'attaque.

- Te rends tu compte que tu aurais pu être attaqué ce soir ?!

- Je ne craignais rien… J'étais avec Sirius et Rémus… Ne t'en fais pas, j'étais en sécurité…

Ou presque, ajouta t il in petto.

- Et s'ils étaient venus au Manoir ?! S'écria t elle, perdant son sang froid. Ils m'auraient trouvé profondément droguée dans mon lit ! Sans défense ! Y as-tu pensé ?!

James ouvrit la bouche, prenant conscience des risques que Lily avait encourus par leur faute tandis qu'elle remontait dans sa chambre. Son estomac se contracta, ils n'avaient pas réfléchi… Au moins l'un d'entre eux aurait du rester veiller sur elle, mais l'appel de la nature avait été si fort…

Le lendemain, l'ambiance au Manoir était un peu tendue. James avait réussi à parler aux deux autres Maraudeurs sans que Lily ne soit présente afin de leur révéler à quel point elle était furieuse et surtout qu'elle avait parfaitement le droit de l'être. Ils l'avaient écouté sérieusement puis Rémus s'était installé dans le salon, lisant les journaux qui trainaient là en attendant que la jeune femme se lève.

Cette dernière, une fois réveillée, se dirigea immédiatement vers la cuisine en ignorant les deux bruns qui la regardaient du coin de l'œil et partit rejoindre Rémus.

- Bonjour Lily.

- Salut, grogna t elle entre deux bouchées de tartine.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier…

Elle n'eut aucune réaction, faisant mine de ne pas l'entendre. Elle avait été si déçue par l'attitude de James qu'elle ne réalisait que maintenant que Rémus qu'elle croyait 'parfait', ne l'était aucunement. Elle grogna, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

- Je tiens à te dire pourquoi on ne t'a pas prévenu même si ça n'excuse pas notre comportement.

Elle se tourna vers lui, pliant une de ses jambes sous elle. Lily repoussa ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, attentive à ce qui allait suivre.

- Voilà, je suis un… Un loup garou.

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. En effet la veille au soir, la lune était pleine dans le ciel mais cela ne justifiait rien à ses yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils comme pour l'inviter à continuer sans pour autant lui parler.

- Et depuis des années maintenant, James et Sirius ont pris l'habitude de m'accompagner ces soirs là…

- Tu veux dire que ce sont aussi des…

L'idée effrayante de vivre entourée de loup garou la saisit à la gorge. Même si elle appréciait les trois jeunes hommes, ils n'en restaient pas moins des dangers pour eux et ceux qu'ils cotoyaient…

- Non…

Rémus hésita sur la suite de la conversation. Elle était à la fois sa colocataire, son amie mais aussi une auror. Et ce qu'il allait lui avouer aurait de grandes conséquences sur leur relation future.

- Mais aucun sorcier ne peut accompagner un loup garou lors d'une pleine lune… Alors…

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche, comprenant enfin le sous-entendu et la gêne qu'elle lisait à présent dans les yeux du jeune lycanthrope.

- Je n'ai pas lu dans son dossier qu'il…

- Parce que nous sommes que trois à le savoir… Grimaça Rémus.

Ils se fixèrent un moment, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

- Qu'est ce qui vous arrive tous les deux ? Demanda Sirius en entrant de la pièce, suivi par James.

- J'expliquais à Lily, pourquoi nous étions partis hier sans elle…

- Quoi ?!

Ils avaient hurlé en même temps, sortant Lily de sa transe. Dès qu'elle les avait vu tous les trois, elle avait su qu'ils étaient très liés mais de là à… Elle inspira profondément. Tout cela la troublait profondément.

- Si ma mission n'est pas finie à la prochaine pleine lune, Potter n'aura pas le droit d'y aller avec vous…

- Quoi ? s'écria celui-ci.

- Je dois te garder en vie, répliqua t elle en se levant pour lui faire face. Alors fini les balades sous la lune tant que je suis ici !

James serra les mâchoires et s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand Rémus intervint.

- Lily, je te dis que je suis un loup garou, que James et Sirius sont des animagii non déclarés…

- Tu lui as dit quoi ? Cria Sirius. Mais t'es malade !!! Tu veux qu'on finisse à Azkaban, ou quoi ?!

Tout le monde ignora son coup de nerf et la jeune femme répondit tranquillement, du moins en apparence :

- S'il arrive quoique ce soit à Potter durant ma protection, il y aura une enquête et tout le toutim… Alors plus de sorties nocturnes !

- D'accord.

Rémus et Lily se regardaient en souriant tandis que James admirait la jeune femme. Ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre aurait été un choc pour n'importe qui d'autre, mais pour elle, il semblait presque normal qu'ils risquent leur vie tout en enfreignant les lois à chaque respiration.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent au Manoir Potter sans qu'aucun fait notable ne vienne troubler la vie de ses habitants. Rémus et Sirius n'avaient rien changé à leurs habitudes, seul James était plus compréhensif et avait cessé de draguer la rouquine au plus grand déplaisir de cette dernière. Souvent ils s'observaient du coin de l'œil mais sans savoir que l'autre faisait de même.

- Lily ?

- Oui, James ?

- J'ai une réunion importante cet après midi…

La jeune femme se tendit. Elle savait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, les affaires de l'entreprise familiale Potter Inc le forceraient à sortir de la maison. Mais elle espérait que l'enquête serait close à ce moment là… En effet, plus elle connaissait le brun plus elle avait peur d'échouer et de le perdre, sentant qu'elle ne s'en remettrait pas.

- Où ?

- Dans les bureaux de la maison mère…

- Okay… Il y a moyen de transplaner à l'intérieur…

Il eut un sourire séducteur comme il n'en avait eut depuis longtemps. Il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se frôlent.

- Oui, mais pour cela il faudra que tu sois très très proche de moi.

Sa voix et ses intonations troublèrent Lily qui recula de quelques pas.

- Si c'est ça, nous trouverons alors un autre moyen d'y aller…

Il avait tout d'abord sourit à sa répartie avant de rire franchement de la situation. Finalement deux heures plus tard, ils transplanaient tous les deux pour les bureaux de James.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce qui respirait le luxe et l'élégance, sans qu'il n'y ait pourtant le moindre meuble. Elle se détacha à regret de l'étreinte de James avant de commencer à inspecter ce qui l'entourait.

- Où sommes nous ? demanda t elle enfin.

- Une pièce secrète où je peux transplaner en tout sécurité. Elle n'est connue que de Sirius, Rémus et moi… Donc je crois pouvoir dire qu'elle est sure.

Elle lui sourit en retour, contente qu'il ait anticipé toutes ses questions.

- Une sorte de No men's land.

- Oui, en quelque sorte…

Leurs yeux se soudèrent et ne se quittèrent plus. James se rapprocha, caressant doucement du bout des doigts la joue de la jeune femme.

- Ici, je ne suis que James… Et toi Lily…

Leurs cœurs s'accélérèrent dans leurs poitrines. La proximité, l'absence de témoins… Des envies de baiser et de caresses affluèrent dans leurs esprits mais aucun des deux n'osait franchir le pas.

- Je… Tenta Lily pour se sortir de cet état brumeux.

- Nous ne sommes qu'une femme et un homme…

Son timbre de voix était hypnotique, à tel point qu'elle ferma les yeux pour se redonner une contenance.

- Je suis là pour te protéger…

- Me protéger de quoi, ma belle ?

- De…

- Nous ne sommes que tous les deux…

Il la tenait maintenant dans ses bras, ses lèvres à coté de sa tempe, respirant le parfum de son shampooing sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- James !

La porte du fond venait de s'ouvrir à toute volée, laissant passer la lumière et Sirius qui se retrouva bien interdit devant la scène. Il savait que son meilleur ami avait le béguin pour la colocataire de Rémus mais… De la façon dont il tenait la rouquine, Black comprit que c'était bien plus sérieux que les histoires de d'habitude… Que son ami était finalement tombé dans les filets d'une femme.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Sirius ?

- On t'attend pour la réunion…

- J'arrive.

Lily se dégagea enfin, réalisant qu'elle aurait du le faire depuis bien longtemps. Que se serait il passé s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus ? Elle les suivit de loin, prenant place dans la salle d'attente qui se trouvait juste devant la salle de conférence où les deux hommes disparurent. Peut être aurait elle dû s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger à l'intérieur mais elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle en vit pas tout de suite l'étendue du piège dans lequel ils venaient de tomber.


	3. Chapter 3

Elle s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil, saluant d'un bref sourire la secrétaire qui l'espionnait derrière son comptoir. Elle prit un magazine et commença à lire un article sur la crise qui touchait le monde sorcier à cause de la montée en puissance de ce mage noir. Elle lut une allusion à une organisation secrète mythique dont personne n'avait vraiment de preuve de l'existence.

L'ordre du Phoenix. Depuis des années, elle entendait parler de ce groupe mais elle était bien incapable de dire si cela venait de l'imagination d'illuminés qui voulaient croire que quelqu'un faisait réellement quelque chose pour les défendre ou s'il existait vraiment.

Elle eut un sourire nostalgique. La première fois qu'elle en avait entendu parler, elle venait de commencer ses études d'Auror. Elle avait surpris une discussion dans un couloir de son centre de formation entre deux élèves qui rêvaient d'être un jour employés dans ce genre d'ordre. Elle avait rit de leur crédulité mais plus elle voyait de crimes commis par les mangemorts plus elle espérait que de tels hommes et femmes agissent dans l'ombre.

Elle s'était même surprise à espérer elle aussi en faire partie ou au moins avoir la chance de tenter l'expérience afin de prouver ce qu'elle valait et d'agir concrètement au lieu d'avoir cette impression désagréable d'arriver toujours en retard.

Elle pouffa. Depuis son arrivée en Angleterre, elle avait énormément changée. Beaucoup trop. Elle avait commencé sa formation persuadée d'y passer toute sa vie, pensant même ne pas fonder de famille pour se dévouer corps et âme à cela mais aujourd'hui… Son sourire s'agrandit. Si seulement Rémus ne lui avait pas fait promettre de se tenir loin d'elle, la rouquine aurait déjà cédé à ses avances, elle l'aurait même encouragé.

Mais voilà, elle savait qu'une promesse entre Sirius, Rémus et James avait un caractère sacré et puis elle avait si peur des changements qui s'opéraient en elle. Elle était de même décontenancée par l'attirance qu'il exerçait sur elle.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

La secrétaire s'était rapprochée d'elle sans bruit, la faisant sursauter et lâcher le magazine qu'elle tenait devant elle sans le voir.

- Oui, un thé, s'il vous plait.

Lily la suivit du regard sans vraiment la voir. Elle était déjà replongée dans ses pensées, toutes tournées vers l'héritier Potter.

Quand avant de partir du Manoir, il était apparu devant elle en costume, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le détailler, s'attardant sur certaines parties de son corps… Il l'avait vu, elle en était certaine, mais il n'avait rien dit, lui souriant doucement. Elle avait cru qu'il allait la railler mais rien n'était venu…

Et quand dans cette pièce, il l'avait très franchement draguée…

- Tenez.

Elle releva la tête avec un sourire, puis se saisit de la tasse fumante. Elle attendit un peu avant de boire une première gorgée. Une vague de bien être l'envahit petit à petit. Elle en but une seconde qui lui produisit le même effet.

Ce ne fut qu'à la moitié qu'elle réalisa qu'elle s'engourdissait de plus en plus. Elle voulut poser la tasse brusquement prise d'un doute quant à l'innocence de la secrétaire, mais elle fit tomber la tasse bien avant d'atteindre la petite table face à elle. Une alarme s'éleva dans sa tête aussitôt suivie d'une impression de chute.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle vit la 'secrétaire' penchée au dessus d'elle qu'elle comprit qu'elle était effectivement tombée sur le sol et que son corps ne lui répondait plus. Elle voulut parler, mais là aussi rien ne vint.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de chercher à bouger ou à crier… Vous venez de boire un puissant anesthésiant…

Lily se sentit flotter puis déposer sur le sol. Elle était maintenant sur le sol, derrière le comptoir et bien dissimulée à le vue de totu le monde. Elle tenta de se calmer, paniquant à l'idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à James. Elle se raidit. Peut être était il déjà aux prises avec quelqu'un de l'autre coté de la porte…

Son esprit s'embrumait de plus en plus.

Elle cherchait à garder ses pensées claires.

Pour cela elle se concentra sur le brun à lunettes qui lui avait fait changé d'opinion sur bien des points…

Mais rien n'y faisait, elle s'endormait à une vitesse effrayante.

Sa dernière pensée fut pour lui de l'autre coté de la porte. Sa première vraie mission avait échoué, il allait payer le prix de son incapacité.

A aucun moment elle ne songea à elle. Pourtant ainsi allongée sur le sol, sans pouvoir esquisser le moindre mouvement, elle aurait du craindre pour sa vie aussi… Mais non, elle ne songeait qu'à lui, qu'elle avait perdu avant de l'avoir vraiment connu.

James écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce que lui racontait son directeur financier. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et il n'avait aucune envie de penser à autre chose qu'à la rouquine qui l'attendait de l'autre coté. Il sentit ses lèvres former un sourire qu'il réprima rapidement. Ce n'était pas le moment pour sourire !

Après l'épisode de la pleine lune, le lendemain matin pour être précis, il avait réussi à s'isoler avec Rémus et il lui avait confié son attirance pour la jeune Evans. Il lui avait parlé bien sur du corps à faire damner un saint qu'elle avait mais il avait vite enchaîné sur toutes les qualités qu'il avait décelées en elle au cours de leur aventure.

- Rémus, je sais que je t'ai promis de ne pas la draguer mais… Mais j'en suis incapable. C'est plus fort que moi.

- Tu ne peux donc pas te tenir dès qu'il y a une femme aux alentours ?!

- Ce n'est pas ça, Rem'…

- Et c'est quoi ? L'avait coupé ce dernier.

- Je…

- Tu quoi ? Tu as envie d'elle ?! Et dès que tu l'auras eu tu la laisseras tomber comme tu as fait avec toutes les autres ?

- Non, s'était écrié James. Tu ne comprends pas…

- Je ne comprends pas quoi ?! Finis donc un peu tes phrases !

- Rémus, j'aime passer du temps avec elle, rire avec elle. Ou même tout simplement la regarder jouer avec ses cheveux quand elle lit.

- Tu ne veux pas la mettre dans ton lit ? Demanda le jeune Lupin, suspicieux.

- Non ! Si !

- Il va falloir choisir, James…

- Je ne veux pas que ce soit comme avec les autres femmes avant elle. C'est totalement différent ce que je ressens quand elle est près de moi…

Rémus avait souri à ce moment là. L'un de ses amis, l'un des pires séducteurs de Poudlard avait enfin envie de se caser. Et il n'avait pas choisi n'importe quel bout de femme. Il en avait choisi une indépendante et entêtée…

- Qu'attends tu de moi, James ?

- Que tu me donnes la permission de briser ma promesse…

- Et si je refuse ?

James était resté perplexe. Il n'avait pas prévu cela. Et sur le moment il était bien impossible pour lui de choisir entre Rémus et Lily. Il voulait les deux, parce que maintenant ils faisaient tous les deux partis de sa vie…

- Je ne sais pas… Fut sa réponse.

- Alors promets moi une chose…

- …

- Ne lui brise pas le cœur. Parce que moi aussi je l'aime bien et je n'aimerais pas avoir à te casser la gueule.

Ils avaient ri avant de changer de sujet.

Son meilleur ami lui lança un regard noir ce qui eut pour effet de le faire revenir dans la discussion. Il s'intéressa aux chiffres qui lui étaient présentés mais bien vite, il eut envie de voir Lily. De s'assurer qu'elle était là, pas loin.

Bien vite, il repensa à leur arrivée dans l'entreprise. Dans cette petite pièce secrète… Si seulement Sirius n'avait pas débarqué ! Il connaîtrait enfin le goût de ses baisers ! La texture de sa peau… Et il aurait été encore plus incapable de suivre cette réunion !

Il avait voulu être sage tant que cette histoire de mission ne serait pas close mais il avait eut envie d'oublier pendant un instant le danger qui rodait au dessus de leur tête. Il voulait la sentir vivante dans ses bras et…

Il s'éclaircit la gorge puis prétexta une soif pour se lever. Il allait la revoir. Même si ce n'était que pour quelques fichues minutes… Il ouvrit la porte, s'attendant à la voir bondir vers lui pour savoir si c'était fini… Rien. Il regarda la salle d'attente, les sièges vides et ses magazines bien rangés.

Il se tourna vers l'employée qui tapotait sur son ordinateur consciencieusement. Elle leva la tête, sentant sans doute sa présence puis lui sourit poliment avant de lui demander si elle pouvait l'aider.

- Pourrais je avoir un café, s'il vous plait ?

Elle s'éloigna dans une pièce voisine et revint en lui tendant une tasse.

- Tenez, Monsieur Potter.

- Merci.

Il but un peu de son café avant de demander ce qui le tracassait.

- Savez vous où est la jeune femme qui m'accompagnait ?

- Oh, elle est partie. Elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait d'ici deux ou trois heures…

Il se sentit étourdit brusquement. Quelque chose clochait ici…

James fronça les sourcils. Lily était partie. Sans lui. Le laissant seul et sans protection… Il se dirigea vers la salle de réunion. Les deux hommes le dévisagèrent alors qu'il entrait perdu dans ses pensait. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se produire.

- Que se passe t il, James ? demanda Sirius devant le visage crispé de son ami.

Ils s'isolèrent dans un coin de la pièce. Loin des oreilles indiscrètes du directeur financier, James osa enfin se confier. Il parlait à voix basse pourtant ses mots résonnèrent longtemps dans l'esprit du jeune Black.

- Lily est soit disant partie…

- Elle aurait prévenu, ajouta Sirius, sonné par l'information.

- Elle reviendrait soit disant dans deux ou trois heures…

Ils se regardèrent indécis. Ils savaient très bien, surtout après la crise de la pleine lune, que la rousse ne laisserait aucunement James seule de crainte que quelque chose n'ait lieu en son absence. Et puis après la scène de l'arrivée, il était fort peu probable qu'elle ait voulu s'éloigner… James se souvint de quelque chose :

- Au fait qui a embauché cette nouvelle secrétaire ?

- Quelle nouvelle secrétaire ?

D'un même mouvement, les deux Maraudeurs se ruèrent vers l'extérieur, trouvant là encore la secrétaire pianotant sur son clavier.

- Qui êtes vous ? S'écria sirius.

- Molina… Je remplace…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que deux baguettes lui faisaient face. Elle blêmit légèrement avant qu'une grimace de dégoût n'apparaisse sur ses traits.

- Qu'est ce qui m'a trahi ?

- Lily ne m'aurait jamais laissé seul.

Il toisa la jeune femme attendant qu'elle lui révèle où se trouvait la rouquine. Il la saisit par le col de son chemisier. S'il avait eut un homme en face de lui il n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant à lui planter son poing dans le visage mais là.

- Où est elle ?! Tonna t il.

- A mes pieds.

Il la vit donner un coup de pieds dans quelque chose tandis que Sirius faisait le tour.

- James, elle est là, inconsciente !

Le jeune Potter repoussa la secrétaire fictive contre le mur. Il vint s'accroupir devant le minuscule corps de l'Auror. Elle lui semblait si fragile ainsi… Il lui caressa les cheveux, vérifiant qu'elle respirait au passage. Il la prit dans ses bras. Avant d'atteindre son bureau, il se retourna pour demander :

- Pourquoi ?

La mangemort le toisa avant de répondre d'une voix acide :

- Elle est gênante. Elle nous fait perdre trop d'hommes.

Le cœur de James se serra.

- Ce n'est donc pas après moi que vous en aviez.

- Non, bien qu'un tir groupé aurait fait plaisir à plusieurs d'entre nous…

Elle eut un petit rire que Sirius fit taire par un petit coup à l'arrière de sa tête.

- Conduis la à Sainte Mangouste, on va prévenir le bureau des Aurors.

Dans sa pièce secrète, il se rappela leur arrivée, que cela lui semblai loin, il se pressa de peur qu'elle n'ait été empoisonnée. Avant de transplaner, il lui embrassa le front :

- C'est à mon tour de prendre soin de toi, ma Lily.

Une fois à l'hôpital, James appela de l'aide demandant un médecin qu'il connaissait pour avoir souvent été soigné par lui. Il arriva enfin et les conduisit dans son bureau. Le jeune homme refusa de quitter la rouquine. Il détourna juste les yeux quand le médecin commença à dégrafer son chemisier afin de l'ausculter.

Une heure après, Lily était enfin dans un lit, les effets de la potion neutralisés. James s'était installé dans le fauteuil au chevet. Sirius arriva alors que le jour finissait.

- Alors ?

- Elle ne veut pas dire qui l'a envoyé…

- Ils ont prévu de la protéger ?

- Non…

James se crispa. Les Aurors n'avaient pas assez d'effectifs pour s'assurer qu'il n'arriverait rien à l'un d'entre eux… Son cœur se serra, il ne voulait pas la perdre…

Lily se réveilla. Elle n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux se rappelant de la secrétaire, de son thé… Elle avait baissé la garde deux minutes et ça avait suffit pour que l'un de ces maudits mangemorts en profite ! Elle se détesta de ne pas avoir été plus vigilante. Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à James ?!

Elle ne percevait aucun bruit, rien. Elle ouvrit les yeux précautionneusement. Sur le qui vive, elle balaya du regard la pièce pour découvrir qu'elle se trouvait à l'hôpital. Elle referma les yeux, prise d'un étourdissement.

- Tu es enfin réveillée…

Le cœur de Lily perdit le rythme, il battait fort et de façon désordonnée. James, sa voix venait de la sortir de sa torpeur. Il se tenait là, dans le même costume, les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Oui, murmura t elle faiblement.

Des larmes de soulagement coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle était si heureuse qu'il soit là, indemne. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui caressant tendrement la joue.

- Je vais prévenir le médecin.

- James !

Elle avait attrapé son poignet. Son regard était suppliant. Elle ne voulait plus être séparée de lui. Elle…

- Je reviens, ne t'en fais pas. Et après tu rentres avec moi à la maison.

Elle l'avait relâché mais ne pouvait défaire ses yeux de la porte. Quand elle s'ouvrit de nouveau laissant passer un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, la jeune femme paniqua.

- Je suis le docteur Rogue. Je vais juste vérifier si vous pouvez rentrer.

Il l'ausculta, palpant doucement son ventre.

- Dites moi si je vous fais mal.

Elle opina, l'esprit vide.

- Je dois vous dire que pour annihiler les effets de la potion qu'on vous a fait boire, nous vous avons fait subir plusieurs sorts…

Elle le regarda, cherchant à savoir pourquoi il lui disait cela.

- Et ? demanda t elle enfin pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Vous ne pourrez pas avoir d'enfants dans les prochains mois et si vous étiez…

Il semblait réellement mal à l'aise. Elle comprit enfin.

- Je n'étais pas enceinte et ce n'est pas dans mes projets… Proches.

Elle avait ajouté le proche parce qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus prête à envisager de former une famille… d'en fonder une avec…

Une fois tout vérifié, il l'invita à se rhabiller et quitta la chambre pour parler avec les infirmières et lui préparer son ordonnance.

- Tu es prête ? Demanda James en entrebaillant la porte de la chambre.

- Oui, répondit elle.

Il entra avec un grand sourire. Il était si heureux qu'elle n'ait rien. Il la prit par la taille l'aidant à marcher, la serrant contre lui comme un objet fragile. Son cœur bondit quand il la sentit se reposer sur lui, le laissant pour la première fois prendre soin d'elle.

Au Manoir, il l'installa sur le canapé. Avant de revenir de la cuisine avec du jus de citrouille et des gâteaux que la jeune femme posa sur la table basse sans y toucher. Elle n'avait pas faim, elle voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait manqué lorsqu'elle était inconsciente.

James s'assit dans un coin du canapé. Il était soucieux, il savait que la conversation qui allait suivre serait sans doute houleuse mais il fallait bien…

- Ca va, Lily ?

Elle le regarda, tordant ses lèvres. Sans l'avoir prévenu, elle lui sauta au cou se collant à lui, pleurant dans son cou. Elle avait eu si peur de le perdre qu'elle en avait souhaité ne pas survivre. Et là, il était à ses cotés, lui demandant si elle allait bien alors qu'elle avait échoué dans sa mission.

Il lui caressa le dos, sentant sa gorge se nouer devant la détresse de la rouquine.

- Raconte moi… murmura t elle en tentant de reprendre son calme.

- Elle avait pour ordre de te kidnapper.

La rouquine se rejeta en arrière, montrant à James l'étendue de son chagrin.

- Comment ?!

- Je n'étais pas la cible, Lily. A priori, tu gênes beaucoup…

- Comment ça ?!

- Molina… La pseudo secrétaire nous a dit que c'était toi qu'ils voulaient.

- Alors je t'ai fait courir des risques en restant proche de toi…

Il pouffa de rire, lui caressant la joue, essuyant ses larmes au passage. Il regarda ses yeux, d'un vert pur, son petit retroussé, ses taches de rousseur pour finir par ses lèvres. Il rêvait de l'embrasser mais là tout de suite, ils devaient parler tous les deux.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Lily.

- Si ! Tu aurais pu être blessé… Ou pire !

- Je sais me défendre, ne t'en fais pas…

Elle se dégagea de ses bras à contrecoeur. Elle aurait aimé rester plus longtemps blottie dans ses bras, mais elle voulait aussi s'éloigner le plus possible pour ne pas être responsable de sa mort.

- Je vais partir… Je vais retourner chez moi.

Il lui prit le poignet, l'obligeant à se rasseoir près de lui.

- Ne sois pas ridicule ! Tu vas rester ici avec nous !

- Mais ils vont venir… Et ils vont s'en prendre à toi… A vous, se reprit elle rapidement.

- Lily, as-tu déjà entendu parlé de l'ordre du Phoenix ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est qu'une légende…

Il rit, lui prenant la main dans les siennes.

- Alors je fais parti de la légende.

Elle le regarda, déboussolée.

- C'est pour cela que mon chef te connaissait ?

Il lui sourit préférant ne pas répondre. Une fois à l'hôpital, il avait pris contact avec Dumbledore pour lui parler de la jeune femme. Le grand mage lui avait donné son accord pour qu'il propose à Lily de les rejoindre. Ils pourraient alors la protéger. Il pourrait s'occuper d'elle…

- Je dois te proposer de nous rejoindre…

Elle se leva, partant vers la cuisine. Il la suivit.

- Je…

- Tu ? L'encouragea t il avec un sourire.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face si rapidement qu'il la percuta, l'attrapant par la taille pour ne pas qu'elle tombe à la renverse.

- Je dois déjà retourner à mon appartement.

- Reste vivre ici, Lily ! On a bien assez de places ! Et puis avec Sirius on pourra veiller sur toi.

- Je sais me défendre !

- Oui, mais tu seras plus en sécurité avec nous ici !

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je serais avec des hommes ?! s'écria Lily.

- Parce que tu ne seras pas seule ! Tu as vu par toi-même que ce Manoir est imprenable !

Il lui caressa le visage, laissant son autre main à sa taille. Elle ferma les yeux, ses défenses tombaient petit à petit mais elle ne voulait pas que ce soit trop facile pour lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache à quel point elle était heureuse de savoir qu'il tenait à elle… qu'elle avait envie d'être avec lui.

- Je ne veux pas quitter mon emploi…

- Il serait mal placé que je te demande de rester sage à la maison… murmura t il en se penchant vers elle.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils en avaient envie que bientôt leur baiser se fit plus passionné. Les mains partirent à la découverte du corps de l'autre, passant sous les vêtements, tandis que James poussait la jeune femme contre le mur.

Plus aucun des deux n'avait conscience de ce qui les entourait, seul leur désir importait ainsi que la joie de savoir l'autre sain et sauf. Le jeune homme quitta enfin les lèvres de la rouquine pour descendre vers son cou, titillant au passage son lobe d'oreille.

- James…

La voix de Lily paraissait si lointaine. Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Quoi, ma belle ?

- Ne t'arrête pas.

Reprenant leur souffle, James serra plus tendrement la jeune femme contre lui. Dans un dernier baiser, il la déposa par terre.

- Je ne verrais plus jamais ce mur de la même façon…

Lily cacha son visage, rougie par l'effort mais aussi les propos de James. Il lui caressa les cheveux, l'embrassant sur le dessus du crâne avant de s'éloigner.

- On ferait mieux de s'habiller avant que Sirius ou Rémus ne rentre…

Lily se précipita sur ses vêtements tout en admirant le corps de James… Une fois habillés, ils se prirent la main et retournèrent au salon où les deux autres Maraudeurs se trouvaient déjà, chacun absorbé par son occupation.

Pourtant quand le jeune couple passa la porte, ils tournèrent la tête vers eux. L'un avec un sourire gêné, l'autre plus pervers.

- Salut les gars, s'écria James, légèrement embarrassé.

Il avait espéré être seul avec Lily encore pendant quelques minutes. Il se dirigea vers le canapé où se trouvait déjà le jeune Black. La rousse prit place entre les deux bruns, n'osant lever les yeux du sol.

- Alors, vous avez trouvé un terrain d'entente tous les deux, susurra Sirius en fixant sa voisine qui rougit.

- Que veux tu dire, Sir' ?

- Je vous ai… Surpris, marmonna Rémus.

Un silence s'installa entre les quatre jeunes.

- Et ? demanda James.

- J'ai lancé un sort d'insonorisation et j'ai retenu ce pervers…

Lily ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle croisa ses mains, les décroisa, joua avec ses doigts… A cet instant précis, elle aurait aimé disparaître. Une main se posa sur son genou.

- Black, enlève ta main ! Cria James presque aussitôt.

- Roh James ! D'habitude ça ne te gêne pas de partager !

La jeune femme releva la tête vers son amant, choquée. Elle le vit, le visage crispé, tuant sur place son meilleur ami.

- Tu t'approches d'elle…

Sa voix était menaçante. Il la prit par les épaules la collant à lui d'un geste possessif. Elle se dégagea un peu rudement, attirant enfin l'attention du brun à lunettes.

- Je sais me défendre !

- J'en suis sur, répondit il en lui piquant un baiser sur les lèvres.

L'atmosphère se détendit au cours de la soirée. Lily accepta finalement de rester au Manoir, et de considérer sérieusement la proposition de l'ordre.

- Mais Rémus, pourquoi voulais tu vivre du coté moldu ?

- Pour avoir des informations de première main…

Ils se sourirent avant que James ne se racle la gorge.

- Si on allait se coucher. Lily a eut une rude journée hier. Et elle n'est sortie de l'hôpital qu'aujourd'hui.

- Tu n'avais ce genre de considérations un peu plus tôt… Insinua Sirius avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

La seconde suivante, de l'eau jaillit du plafond l'arrosant abondamment. Tous rièrent de l'expression surprise du jeune homme. Le jeune Potter prit la main de la jeune femme et l'entraina à sa suite. Ils ignorèrent les blagues grivoises de Sirius et les sourires en coin de Rémus.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois devant les portes de leurs chambres, qu'ils s'arrêtèrent. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de sa propre porte avant de faire face à la rouquine qui rougissait.

- Lily… Tu dois savoir que tu vas être la première femme à pénétrer dans cette chambre.

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

- Et que je souhaite que tu sois la dernière…

La gorge de la jeune Evans se serra, ses yeux se brouillèrent.

- Lily, je sais que je vais trop vite, mais crois tu qu'il est possible qu'un jour tu m'épouses ?

Elle hocha la tête, émue. Des cris de joie retentirent dans l'escalier. James sourit, sachant pertinemment que ses deux amis avaient écouté une conversation qui aurait du être privée. Il fit entrer la jeune femme à sa suite, refermant la porte derrière elle.

- Je t'aime, Lily.

- Moi aussi, James, eut elle à peine le temps de répondre avant que ses lèvres ne s'écrasent sur les siennes.

Rapidement les vêtements s'avérèrent superflus. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit ne se quittant pas du regard.

- Je suis si bien avec toi que je ne pense pas qu'un jour cela disparaîtra. Si tu savais comme j'ai besoin de toi…

FIN

**Le prochain défi commence lundi sur mon blog, donc en théorie il apparaitra sur FF dès samedi prochain :D  
A bientôt  
E**


End file.
